The Protector
by storyteller41
Summary: Starting in Eclipse after the battle with the Newborns so Victoria is no more. Bella thinks she's finally found her happily ever after until everything gets ripped away. Read how she deals with it and finds love in the process. Kind of a sucky summary, but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**The Protector**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twiligh_t or any of the characters.

**Peter/Bella**

'_This story is based off of New Moon after Bella becomes engaged to Edward. It is about a month after the battle with Victoria and the newborns. It is not your typical story._

**Chapter 1**

Bella headed to the Cullen's in her new car. She still hated it and the gaudy ring that practically weighed her finger down. She understood the need for him to buy her stuff, well she did not, but she was trying. If he just had to, then couldn't he at least buy her something more her style? Seriously.

She went inside and heard voices. Usually Edward was at the door the minute she drove up and her heartbeat was usually a dead giveaway. No pun intended. They must have been having a serious discussion for them to not even notice her presence, unless of course they just didn't care.

"We can't leave her again, she's just gotten around to forgiving us for it last time," Jasper said, "if we do, then depending on how it takes this time, then maybe it would have been better if we killed her in the beginning like Rose and I wanted to." There were resounding growls that shook the house, "I'm not saying we should kill her, I'm saying we shouldn't make this decision lightly especially since we just earned back her trust."

"What do you mean by adding yourself to the list of people she trusts? She should be terrified of you." Edward responded.

"When has Bella ever had a typical reaction? Don't forget that I can read her emotions, and fear hasn't been one of them except for her fear of us leaving her again which I didn't think she had to worry about, but apparently I was wrong."

"Bella needs to be safe. We're a danger to her still. I got her to agree to marry me so that she'd stop hanging around those mutts." Edward said.

"Are you ever planning on changing her Edward, if you stay and marry her?" Alice asked.

"No, not if I can help it. I got her to wait until after graduation, then after the wedding. I'll keep thinking of ways to stall."

"Don't you think she'll figure it out Edward? Bella's wicked smart for a human." Emmett said.

"She might come to the realization that I don't ever plan to change her, but if I can come up with enough excuses I might prolong it."

"Edward, how would you like to proceed? What would be our excuse for leaving again?" Carlisle asked.

"Well since we've graduated, it'd be a perfect time to move on. Bella might hurt for awhile, but then she'll get over it and go on with her life."

"Are we at least going to say goodbye to her this time? The clean break theory didn't work so well last time." Emmett stated.

"Who cares how it'll affect the human?" Rosalie sneered, "the only reason I'm glad she was alive is because she saved Edward's sorry rear."

"Rose, baby, shut up! Bella's part of this family. Whether you like it or not, she's a Cullen." Emmett said.

"She'll never be one of us!" Rose shouted.

Esme answered, "Rosalie, Emmett's right, Bella's family. We should at least say goodbye to her this time."

"Edward, the decision is ultimately yours." Carlisle said.

"She got over us last time. Sure, it took awhile, but this is what's best for her. She obviously can't make wise decisions, so we'll have to for her. I think I should be the one to tell her. You can go on ahead."

"You do realize that if we do this, there is no going back? She'll never trust any of us again." Jasper said.

"It's all your fault that it has to be this way. If you hadn't taken a snap at her, then I wouldn't have left her the first time, which means she wouldn't have jumped off the cliff, which means I wouldn't have gone to the Volturi, which means she wouldn't have had to save me, which means we wouldn't be having this discussion now!" Edward shouted. Jasper clamped his mouth shut because he agreed with Edward. He wanted to fix it, but he didn't know how.

Bella decided to make her presence known. Her emotions were all over the place, but she stuffed them down deep inside. "Edward Cullen!" This stopped their discussion from going any farther as they all looked at her wondering how much she'd heard.

"Yes, love?" Edward asked.

"First, leave Jasper alone. It wasn't his fault!" She held up her hand to silence everybody, "I thought vampires were supposed to be smart. Obviously not. Jasper feels emotions, right?" She asked and they nodded not knowing where she was going with this, "here's how I figure it: thirst is an emotional response for vampires. Since I'm Edward's singer, it's so potent that he's thirsty around me when he's full. Now take that coupled with his not hunting for a while and what do we have? We have a thirsty vampire with his singer plus Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Alice's thirst all wrapped up in Jasper from feeling everyone's thirst including his own. Then take the stupid, clumsy human who can't even open a present without getting hurt and we have my birthday party. It was a drop of blood, he was probably just commenting on how tasty I smelled, just like all of you. He didn't actually attack me until I was pushed into the glass effectively making quite a lot more blood pour out. You all think Jasper is the weakest link, but he's the strongest one out of all of you.

Not only does he feel the thirst of seven vampires, he also was the only one who used to live purely on instinct. Then take a trip down memory lane with me back to last year in Phoenix. I stayed with only Jasper and Alice and was perfectly safe. Then when I was in the ballet studio bleeding to death, Jasper helped Emmett destroy James instead of eating the tasty treat. Then Jasper was the last one out of the room out of all of you besides Carlisle and Edward who had to leave because my blood was too potent. Shall I continue? Just think about that!" Bella shouted.

"Love?" Edward asked.

"Don't 'Love' me, Edward. You were trying to get everyone to leave me, again, after promising that you'd never leave me again unless I asked you. The only reason you even wanted to marry me was so that Jake wouldn't be around anymore. All right, you've won Edward, Jake no longer wants to be my friend, the pack's mad at me, and you want to leave me alone with nobody. You said you considered me family, but you obviously lied. Don't interrupt me! I may be an ugly, easily manipulated, clumsy, disgusting human, but I sure as heck am gonna say my peace and you're gonna listen to me. Does Edward make all of the decisions for this family? I mean you guys just came back and now you're gonna leave again just because Edward said so? You know what, fine! Leave if you want to, but if you do, you'd better believe Bella Swan is dead to you. I went to the Volturi to face probable death to save your family and this is how I am repaid? I never learn!

I'm too trusting, see the good in everybody, but I'm done. Whether you leave or not doesn't matter, the wedding's off." She threw the ring at Edward, which he deftly caught in his hands, "alright leave, but if you don't say goodbye I'll never forgive you. I'm leaving now. If you want to say goodbye to me before you leave, I'll be at my house, otherwise I never want to hear from you again." Bella stomped out of the house and into her car. She knew they were gonna side with Edward and leave without saying goodbye, well maybe except for Emmett. He really was like a big brother.

She went home to a quiet house since Charlie was working a double shift. He'd started doing those since Bella spent most of her time at the Cullen's. He took it really hard that Bella was engaged to Edward. He didn't want his baby girl hurt again. He didn't openly share his emotions and he wasn't overly affectionate, but his daughter was his whole world whether she knew it or not. Charlie spent most of his time at work because he didn't want to be reminded that he was all alone once again.

Bella stayed up until nearly midnight to see if at least one of the Cullen's would come to say goodbye. She fell asleep feeling abandoned and worthless once again. She woke up screaming as usual at about 4 am. Then there was a knock on her bedroom window. She quickly turned on her light and motioned for whomever to come in. It turned out to be Emmett and Rosalie.

"I'm glad you guys came to say goodbye. I must say that I'm rather surprised to see you, Rosalie, but I probably wouldn't let my mate go see you by himself either. So when are you guys leaving?" She asked.

"We're leaving right after this," Rosalie answered.

"Is it just the two of you saying goodbye?"

"No, Jasper's waiting outside. He wanted to talk to you privately before he left."

"Oh, okay. Here's something for you Emmett. It was on the off chance that you'd come to say goodbye. It's my phone number, email address, and house address just in case you want to stay in touch."

"Thanks Bells. That means a lot." Emmett said. He then scooped her up and gave her one of his famous bear hugs.

"Can't breathe, Em. Human here." She gasped out.

"Oops, sorry."

"That's okay. I'm so glad you came to say goodbye. I love you guys. Emmett, you're like the big brother I never had. I'm gonna miss you a lot. Rosalie, even though you hate my guts, I consider you family too. You're like the big sister who can't stand and is constantly annoyed by their little sister. Yes, I'll miss you and your scathing remarks as well."

"See Rosie, she likes you." Emmett responded. Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"Let's get out of here. Bye." Rose said and then went out into the night.

"I'll miss you so much, little sis. I'll definitely get a hold of you. Bye." Emmett jumped out of the window.

"I'm ready whenever you are Jasper." He gracefully jumped in, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem. Thanks for what you said." He answered.

"It was all true. I'm assuming that Alice isn't coming?" Jasper shook his head, "That's what I thought. Did she leave already or is she waiting for you?"

"She left already."

"You guys are still okay though, right? I mean Edward's and my relationship is the only one that got broken up because of me? She's not mad at me, is she?"

"No, she's not mad at you. Yes, we're still all right. She left already because Edward was planning to do something stupid, again, and she went to stop him."

"So it wasn't because she just didn't want to see me or anything?"

"No, definitely not."

"I'm so glad you came to say goodbye. You've become a really good friend."

"You are too. I'm so sorry that all of this has happened."

"That's okay. I'm hurt, but not quite as bad as before because you said goodbye this time. I'm glad he decided to end it before we actually got married. I'll miss you Jasper."

"I'll miss you too, Bella. I know Alice wishes she could have said goodbye."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. Can I give you a hug or would that not be a good idea?"

"No, a hug is fine." He gave her a hug, said a last goodbye, and disappeared out the window. Bella had given him her information, the same as she gave Emmett.

Bella finally told Charlie about the Cullen's leaving. He was obviously afraid she'd become a zombie again. She assured him that she wouldn't. Charlie told Billy who told Sam who told Jacob the news. At first, Jacob had an 'I told you so' attitude, but after he got over the hurt, he went back to being Bella's personal sun.

Three months after the incident, Jacob finally talked Bella into going on a date with him. She didn't feel comfortable with just the two of them so she arranged for them to have a double date. She had wanted Angela and Ben, but both of them were busy. She ended up begging Jessica Stanley, who she figured would bring Mike Newton, but said she'd bring Eric Yorkie because she felt sorry for him. Bella didn't really care about the reason as long as she didn't have to be alone with Jacob.

_A/N: Read and Review. Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters_

(A/N: -means time skip)

**Peter's POV**

Sometimes I really hate my so-called gift! I would have been perfectly content thinking that Charlotte was my mate for the rest of my existence. I hate that I really can't understand it or how it works. For instance, wouldn't it have been much easier if I'd known Charlotte wasn't my mate 160 years ago? Then again, if I had, then I probably wouldn't have saved her life and I have been really happy with her. My gift decided to kick in and tell me that Charlotte wasn't my mate. Her mate would need her in Canada of all places. When I told her, she was surprised about the Canada part, but not about her not being my mate. She said it was a feeling she had, whatever that means.

-It's been a month and I can't believe how lonely I am. I can because I'm all alone, but I never realized how dependent on Char I truly was. I called the major and got him and his pixie wife to agree to stay with me for a while. I didn't tell them about Char. They said they moved away from Forks due to a falling out between Edward and his fiance. I hadn't even known that Edward had been engaged. Course I hadn't talked to Jasper for a couple years. They're gonna come in about two months time.

-I've gotten rid of everything Char-related. I can't even look at a picture of her without going ballistic. I must say my behavior was rather destructive at first. Then again, the Captain had taken over for a couple days. (The Captain is Peter's monster like the Major is Jasper's) When I finally regained control of myself and locked the Captain back up in his cage, my house was in shambles. There was not a piece of furniture or picture left undisturbed.

I've gotten everything replaced so it looks manly. There's not a trace of a woman's touch. I can just imagine what Jasper's mate is gonna say considering she thinks she's the height of everything fashion. I've also painted the walls and taken out everything with floral prints and patterns on it. The only reason why I even tolerated them in the first place was because Char loved them.

-I've started to accept the fact that I'm all alone. Sometimes the quiet drives me crazy, but other times I'm grateful for it. My too big brain gets to focus. Jasper and Alice came and stayed with me for a few months telling me about this human that was Edward's fiance. They told of how she was Edward's singer, that they had a run-in with three nomads, two of course were mated, how this human got away from the major and went to face a sadistic vampire by herself. That they got closer and had a birthday party that this strange little human didn't want in the first place, much to the disdain from Alice.

I learned that she got a paper cut from a present causing frenzy among the family of vampires. Edward overreacted, as usual, and pushed her behind him sending her into a pile of glass causing a large gash in her arm making it bleed profusely. Three days after her birthday Edward took her out to the woods and dumped her telling her she wasn't good enough and he didn't love her anymore.

They told me how she was a zombie for approximately four months. She hadn't wanted to leave Forks in case she forgot about the Cullen's. How a member of the coven of nomads went after her and she was saved by a pack of shapes-shifters in the form of wolves and how she eventually became friends with the pack. How she started reckless behavior such as riding motorcycles and going cliff diving. That Alice saw her jump off the cliff and thought she was dead because the wolves block her visions. Alice told Rose who told Edward who went to the Volturi to ask for death. That Alice and the human went to save Edward and managed to as long as she became a vampire. That Edward, Aro, Jane, and Alec's gifts didn't work on her.

Jasper told me how he told Bella our story. She cried for our pain and suffering, that she showed compassion and support, and how her emotions didn't show disgust or fear, only pride that he turned out to be such a good man. He told of his apologizing for attacking her on her birthday and her anger at his apologizing for that. She told him that she never held it against him, that she forgave him as soon as it happened and that anybody who felt the need to apologize that it had better be for leaving without saying goodbye.

She sounded amazing. I can't believe they left her again. Edward's an idiot. He obviously only likes her blood and the fact that he can't hear her thoughts otherwise he wouldn't have any qualms about changing her into one of us. They keep saying she's family and yet they still listen to the golden boy and left her again. At least Emmett and Jasper had the decency to say goodbye to the girl this time.

I bet her self-esteem is shot. I can't imagine what it'd be like to hear my fiance say the only reason he asked me to marry him was so I'd stop hanging out with my best friend. Don't get me wrong, I definitely don't think she should be hanging out with werewolves, but I'd let her since I know that they mean a lot to her plus they helped with the newborns and saved her from a nomad so I'd be grateful to the wolves instead of trying to get her to choose sides. I learned that this amazing, selfless human is named Bella Swan.

_(A/N: Read and Review)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters_

_(A/N: -means time skip)_

**Bella's POV**

I got ready for my date. I wore a knee length khaki skirt and a green button-down blouse. I refuse to wear blue because that was the color that Edward liked best on me. I put on a touch of makeup and left my hair down in waves. My dad, Charlie, is so excited that I'm going on a date with Jacob. He's always wanted me to end up with him. I told him that if he liked Jake that much that he should date him. We all four met at the restaurant. Jess went to use the restroom. Neither of the boys even looked at her.

Jess finally came back and when I introduced Jake to her, it was as if they were in their own little world. I could tell that Jake imprinted on her, so I asked Eric if he minded hanging out with me since we were being ignored by our "dates." He said sure, so I told Jake and Jess that Eric and I were leaving to let them get to know each other better. Jake looked at me gratefully and nodded. Eric turned out to be pretty cool. He was really sweet and didn't ask any questions about the Cullen's which I appreciated. He was pretty shy and reserved, but once he got to talking, he was really interesting.

I took stock of his appearance. His hair was just a little longer, he filled out a little so he wasn't as gangly as he was in high school, his face had cleared up, and he was a couple of inches taller. He had the most beautiful green eyes. We talked about our plans, I wanted to stay with Charlie and take care of him since he could barely work the microwave.

I told him I wasn't sure what I wanted to do since I was supposed to have been married. He told me that I should take a year off and think about it. He was planning to take online classes from Yale. I must say I was really impressed.

We ended up going to a fast food place and just talked about random stuff. It was a lot of fun. I didn't think I'd ever have a good time with an actual human being. I thought the supernatural would be it for me.

- Eric and I have been hanging out quite a bit now that all of Jake's time is spent with either the pack or Jessica. I thought it was really weird that they were each other's perfect match, but it's not my place to judge. I'm really starting to like Eric and it's a little scary. I've had my heart broken so many times, but he seems to understand. It's as if he instinctively knows what I need, whether it's a hug or a tub of Chunky Monkey ice cream. Charlie approves of him. He told me that he'd be happy with me ending up with Eric as long as I gave him a grand-baby to spoil. I told him he was a little ahead of the game because Eric hadn't asked me out. If he does, I think I might actually take a chance on him.

- Eric asked me out and was really surprised when I said yes. I told him it'd be stupid for me to say no because he was such a great guy. I told him that I wanted us to be Eric and Bella still, no awkwardness on dates. I said it could be like normal except we'd be doing more couple type activities. That was six months ago and it's been great.

I never thought I'd be able to be so happy with anyone but Edward, but I'm even happier with Eric. Eric doesn't treat me like a child who can't make her own decisions, he doesn't tell me what I can and can't eat, he doesn't criticize my fashion choices, and he definitely doesn't hold back when he kisses me. Charlie loves him.

Eric helps me cook dinner twice a week for Charlie; it's become a tradition. Eric knows I hate having money on me and celebrating my birthday. He told me happy birthday, made dinner for me, and gave me a really cool sculpture he made out of leftover junk in his garage. It was perfect.

-It's our one-year anniversary of dating. That seems rather hard to believe. We've had some difficulties, but for the most part, it's been great. Eric said that he knows that I hate having money spent on me, but that tonight I was just going to have to deal with it. He told me we're going to a fancy restaurant so I should look dressy. Charlie seems to know what's going on because he has a permanent smile on his face and keeps laughing at my annoyance.

I guess I'll be wearing an Alice approved dress tonight. I got a package from Alice with a note that said 'Wear this and you'll knock him dead.' I looked in the box and there a 'little black dress,' apparently every woman needs one. I guess the pixie knows what's gonna happen.

I decided since I'm going to be uncomfortable anyway, I might as well go all out. I did my hair and makeup up elegantly. I also wore one-inch heels. I'm not quite as clumsy anymore, but I'm not gonna chance it with heels any higher than that. I looked in the mirror to see the finished product. I looked beautiful, if I do say so myself. I got my camera and brought it downstairs with me.

"Bells, you look beautiful." Charlie told me.

"Thanks, dad. Do you think you could get a picture of me and Eric before we leave?"

"Sure honey, that's a great idea." He answered enthusiastically. Good ol' Charlie. I grabbed my purse, one Alice insisted on sending me for Christmas last year. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic that I'm using it tonight.

Eric arrived looking super handsome. His green eyes sparkled with happiness and his breath caught in his throat when he saw me. "Bella, you look amazing."

"Thanks," I said blushing like an idiot.

"Smile for the camera!" Charlie cried happily. At least he didn't say it was for me. Eric and I posed for the camera. He stood behind me and had his arms wrapped around my waist. We smiled at the camera. Then we took another picture, Charlie's idea, of us looking into each other's eyes.

After we left, Eric took me to an expensive restaurant like he said he was going to. The food was amazing. We fed each other bites of our food just like the sappy couples we always used to make fun of, but it was perfect. Then he took me for a memorable stroll along the beach, which made me glad that I didn't choose higher heels. He shrugged off his coat for me to wear when I got cold.

We sat on the beach and talked. He told me he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I was stunned speechless when he opened up a ring box to show a silver band with five tiny diamonds along the top. It was gorgeous, and me. I've never thought of marriage as a good thing, but with Eric, I couldn't imagine saying no. So I threw my arms around him, whispered yes, and then planted a kiss on his lips.

When I got home, Charlie immediately zoned in on my left hand and smiled. "You knew, didn't you?" I accused.

"Of course I did. That boy's a proper gentleman and asked for my permission first. I couldn't let you in on the plan though. He told me it was gonna be tonight. I'm so happy for you kiddo."

"Me too, Charlie, me too." I said dreamily. He just laughed at me. I took my camera upstairs and uploaded it to my laptop, the one good thing about the Cullen's constant gift giving. I sent the two pictures to Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I knew if I didn't send them to Alice and Jasper separately that Jasper would never see it. I'm not sure if he'll want to, but just in case, I wrote each of them an email stating that I'm in love and engaged to a human we used to go to high school with, telling them in case they couldn't figure out that my fiance was the man in the picture with me. I told them to guess on who they thought it was because he looks rather different now. He looks hot, but I may be biased.

_(A/N: Read and Review)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters_

**Peter's POV**

I have to admit I'm a little hung up on Bella Swan. The major notices my interest when he speaks about her. I keep a poker face for the pixie, but I can't hide my emotions. Jasper's mate, Alice, has decided to take a month long shopping trip leaving the major with me. Bella has called Jasper a few times. Her voice is beautiful and she's hilarious. She had me and Jasper rolling on the floor with some of the things she says. She also keeps in touch with him, Alice, and Emmett. I really want to meet this girl, but apparently her blood smells delicious to everybody and they don't want to chance it with me being a human drinker and all.

Jasper told me about the human boy she's dating. It's making me really jealous and I don't know why. The major thinks I'm crazy. I have a feeling I'm getting there. Jasper's told her a little bit about me because she asked where he was staying. She said she thinks I'm intriguing. She knows I'm a human drinker, but didn't judge. She said that she personally didn't think she could hunt innocent people, but when Jasper said that I only ever went after criminals or those that were dying; she said she was proud of me because even though I was taking lives, I was also saving them. That made me feel good about myself that this girl understood. I don't know why though. I haven't actually talked to her myself; after all, she's calling the major's cell phone, not my house.

Jasper got an email from Bella saying she was engaged. My heart hurt hearing that, but I don't know why. She sent two pictures attached to it and he let me see them. This is the first time I've seen her. She's gorgeous, and so much in love, I can see it on their faces. The only two things going through my head while looking at the pictures were 'beautiful' and 'mine.' My gift decided to kick in and tell me that Bella Swan is my mate. I was gonna go to her right away, but my gift said that I had a partner before her and that Bella would have one before me. I didn't like it, but I learned long ago not-to-not listen to it.

Eric Yorkie is her fiance. He was apparently a loser in high school who was awkward and shy. They were all shocked when after they couldn't figure out whom the man in the picture was that it was that boy all grown up. I'm not happy about having to share my mate, but it's needed. Apparently, she wouldn't accept me as her mate if I were to go to her right now. I guess it's okay as long as she accepts me eventually.

Bella invited Emmett, Rosalie because she's his mate, Jasper, and Alice all to her wedding after coming to an agreement with the wolves. I can't go for two reasons: 1. my red eyes are a no-no for the wolves and they attack first and ask questions later and 2. Once it got to the 'does anybody have a reason these two should not be married' part, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from objecting.

Evidently her mom's not going. She doesn't approve of Bella getting married at such a young age believing it couldn't possibly last based on her own experience. She said she'd disown Bella as a daughter if she went through with it. Bella said that she still had Charlie because he approved and she loved Eric enough that it didn't matter. So now, she's down one less parent. Her step-dad called her to tell her 'congratulations' and he was sorry about Renee, but her mind was made up. She thanked him and told him not to worry about it. Her strength as a human still amazes me.

Emmett really wanted to go to the wedding, but the Barbie doll wouldn't allow it. She said the human had already messed up her life enough and she wasn't gonna allow it anymore. I thought Emmett should spank her, yell at her, or something, but he just went along with her as usual. He called Bella and told her he couldn't make it to the wedding and that Barbie was making him break off all contact. They did fight about the stopping all contact thing, but obviously Barbie won. I could tell Bella was trying to stay strong despite the fact that her favorite 'brother' was bailing on her.

Alice and Jasper went to the wedding and took a lot of pictures, well Alice did. Jasper said the happiness she felt for the two of them was enough for him to skip for joy. The idea of the fierce major skipping for joy was such a funny thought that I actually laughed out loud for a good five minutes. Everybody got along with everybody for Bella's sake. No fights broke out between anybody although this guy, Tyler Crowley, and this guy, Mike Newton, didn't think it was fair for this guy, Yorkie, to get the girl. She was obviously attractive to many of the male population of Forks. It surprises me greatly that she's only ever had two boyfriends with Edward being the first.

The pictures were terrific. I almost wish I could have been at the wedding, but it'd be even better if it were our wedding. Sappy much? I'm thinking of this girl almost every second of everyday and she barely knows my name. Jasper may be able to feel my emotions, but he doesn't know the reason behind them for which I'm glad. That would be one awkward conversation.

_(A/N: Read and Review)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters._

_A/N: -means time skip_

Bella's POV

My wedding was beautiful. It was simple yet elegant. It probably helped that I didn't invite the pixie until after we had everything planned. It hurt me when Emmett said he couldn't talk to me anymore let alone come to my wedding. At least he told me so I could say goodbye.

I was so happy to see Jasper and Alice. It felt like practically forever since I last saw them. Alice was taking pictures like crazy which I found rather weird, but I guess it was to keep her occupied since I didn't let her plan the wedding, so I didn't say anything about it.

I let Eric plan the honeymoon since I don't really care where we went as long as I was with him. He took us on a tour through Europe and Asia stopping at places where my favorite authors once lived. We went sightseeing and explored; it was absolutely perfect.

I found out I actually like hiking as long as we take it slow and you don't get mad at me for tripping over everything and nothing. Eric was so sweet about it. He said that my tripping was just another excuse for me to be in his arms.

Having a techno geek/technology nerd for a husband actually comes in handy. Not only does our electronics run better than when we first bought them due to his upgrading them, but he also designs and creates some of the coolest stuff. We decided we liked exploring and have taken to cataloging animals. I never thought I'd be into that, but it's actually really fun and it's perfect seeing his face light up. Anyways, one of the pieces of technology he designed is something you stick to a bite to suck venom out of your blood until there's no more trace. It then filters your blood so the blood you collected is clean again and if you push a button, you can put it back into your body again so you don't have to worry about going to the hospital and getting blood transfusions.

I added vampire venom to the machines because me, being the danger magnet that I am have to consider the possibility of it. Billy gave it to me after I explained to him what I wanted, so the next time the pack caught a 'bloodsucker,' they took him to Billy first and he got some venom, teeth, and hair samples just in case. He did that for the next two vampires as well just in case their venom differed from each other. Thankfully, I haven't had to use it yet.

I'm still as clumsy as ever, but I've taken up boxing, wrestling, and kickboxing so that when I trip from being clumsy, I can still protect myself. Eric and I take those classes together as a couple making us both feel better. I had an incident like in Port Angeles. Eric came to my rescue, but didn't come out of it unscathed. He ended up with a black eye, a split lip, a sprained wrist, and three broken fingers. I felt so bad, but he told me it was worth it since they only got as far as kissing me. That's when we decided to take self-defense classes along with the others. With how clumsy I am, it made sense that I need to be able to attack while on the ground.

I called Jasper and Alice and told them about my incident and the classes we're taking now. There was a lot of growling on the other end. It sounded like three people and when I asked about it, I was told that Jasper's friend, Peter, was growling as well. I thought that was strange, but I guess since Jasper and Peter were so close, it made sense for him to be upset. I was bound and determined to not lose focus.

Eric and I quickly went to the top of the class because I was highly motivated and Eric didn't like not being by my side. We couldn't be partners though because it was almost impossible for us to purposefully hurt each other.

-I just found out that I'm pregnant. Eric is so excited and Charlie's ecstatic to become a grandfather. Jake and Jess already have a little one and another on the way. I teased Jake saying that he sure didn't waste any time. I still can't believe he imprinted on Jessica Stanley, then again, there are those that don't understand why I'm so happy and married to Eric Yorkie. I called Alice and of course, she answered the phone with 'Congratulations Bella. Can I plan the baby shower? Please, please, please' before I even said a word.

"Hold your horses, pixie. Let me have my ultrasound first and then I'll decide whether or not to let you do it. I will call after that. I already know you're pouting Alice and I'm not going to change my mind. Not to mention your puppy dog eyes don't work over the phone." After arguing pointlessly for a few minutes, she finally relented.

I had my first ultrasound with Eric holding my hand. I'm so excited! We found out we're having twins. We can't find out the gender until I'm further along, but it was so amazing hearing their little heartbeats. It sounds really corny, but their bundles of joy that were made from our love. There are only a couple of things I don't like about being pregnant: I hate the morning sickness, the weight gain, and my having to pee at least once every half hour. I think the kids are trying out kickboxing on my bladder. My emotions are going haywire. I bet I'd be driving Jasper nuts.

Eric's been sweet through the whole thing. He doesn't complain when I make him get me a cheeseburger with sauerkraut at three in the morning, or when I cry and/or get mad for no apparent reason. He just holds me tightly saying how much he loves me and how beautiful I look until my mood passes.

-We found out the genders today. I'm having a boy and a girl. I tried calling my mom to let her know, but their number's been disconnected. My dad's excitement about it has more than made up for it. My kids are gonna be so spoiled.

My dad turned my old bedroom into a beautiful nursery. He said he'd be happy to babysit them overnight if we wanted a night to ourselves. He said he'll want them to be over as much as possible. It seems weird, but I think Charlie's even more excited about it than we are. I think he might have every toy available for them.

There's also the pack. Eric doesn't know what they are, but we're careful not to mention certain things when he hangs out with us. Paul and I have an understanding – we ignore each other. Everyone else is excited for us, except for Leah, who's always hated me. Billy's kind of become a friend, believe it or not.

When the pack is out and Eric and Charlie are working, I hang out with Billy. We talk about a lot of stuff. He realizes that I'm a danger magnet, so we've been working on weapons, which I can use against vampires as well as humans. Billy and I have created and designed over one hundred weapons. It was more for something to do than thinking I'd need that many weapons. More than half of them I can't use until after the kids are born. We even fashioned shoes for me that are like cleats, but with shape-shifter teeth instead of spikes. I'm not even gonna try to wear them until after the kids are born.

_A/N: Read and Review. Let me know what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters_

_A/N: -means time skip_

Peter's POV

Jasper and Alice have left and now I have no way of hearing about Bella. Last, I heard she was pregnant with twins. As much as it pains me to know that she's with another man, I'm glad she's having kids. With me, she wouldn't be able to. I'm wondering how this will all work out. I really want to go to Forks and see her in person, but I know if I do, then I'll never leave. I'm so in love with her, it hurts and I've never even talked to her or seen her. I can't imagine what it'll be like when I actually meet her.

Charlotte came around with her mate for me to meet. I couldn't help but be a little jealous. I never let her know that. I am happy for her. They stayed with me for about a month. I know they're mates, but I don't need to hear that. When they're having their intimate moments, I can't stay in the house. I use that time to hunt. I almost think my preferred city is going to run out of bad guys because I had to go every night.

-I watched with mixed feelings as they left. I was glad because I would no longer be kicked out of my house every night, but also sad because I'd be alone once again. I almost want to get a pet, but there are two problems with that. The first is that animals are instinctively afraid of us and second is that I'd be afraid that the Major and his misses would get hungry and eat it.

-I've decided to become a nomad for a little bit. I'm just so lonely in this big empty house all by myself. I don't really have a destination in mind; I'm basically just wandering. I met up with a couple other nomads and we basically just hung out for a little bit.

-I've pretty much lost track of time. I'm just going from day to day. I'm probably a really boring person because I'm always lost in my head. Most people that have met me on this journey have thought of me as a really quiet person, but if they only knew that if I wasn't always lost in my head I probably wouldn't shut up.

_A/N: Read and Review._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed._

_A/N2: -means times skip_

Bella's POV

I have the most amazing husband. He's teaching me all about technology and how to make things better. He never gets angry or frustrated with me, never loses his patience or if he does, then he doesn't let me see it. He's gonna be a great dad. He'd also make a wonderful teacher, but I know he doesn't want to do that.

Charlie and Eric have become really close. Eric's like the son that Charlie's always wanted but never had. On Saturdays, they go fishing together and on Sundays, Charlie still goes fishing with Billy. I've concluded that we're going to have to eat fish for at least one meal for the rest of our lives.

Eric hates sports as much as I do, but he'll still watch the game with Charlie while I'm making dinner. I make dinner for Charlie at least twice a week; he's dating Sue Clearwater so usually his other meals are covered. I think he plans to propose to her soon.

-I'm six months pregnant, but we still can't agree on names. We've narrowed it down quite a ways, but are still undecided. We've been arguing about it for the last two hours. We finally decided to ask Charlie's opinion. I told them to talk it over while I went to the store for Charlie.

-The store's unusually busy today. I've been in line for the last forty-five minutes. I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I really have to pee. I feel really bad for this person because I'll probably take out my hormonal overemotional anger on them. I got to the person finally; it's Tyler Crowley. He started making comments about me and Eric that made me want to punch him in the face. I replied that Eric had a decent well paying job while I was pregnant, otherwise with his own business, and that he didn't have any right to say anything because he ended up being nothing but a store clerk. That shut him up.

I paid for my stuff and then stopped in the bathroom before going home. I was so mad I could feel the angry tears starting so I had to wait before heading out. I'm not taking any chances getting in an accident and hurting my babies.

-I walked into the house stating; "You guys will never believe who I saw working at…" the rest of my sentence trailed off as I finally took notice of my surroundings. There were two vampires in my house. One was latched onto Charlie's neck and the other onto Eric's. They were probably already mostly drained. I instantly hit the panic button that Billy had helped me install. It immediately alerted the wolves that there was trouble.

Paul burst into the room in human form. He pushed me behind him and phased. He leapt for one of the vampires. He must have underestimated his size in wolf form because when he took that leap, his back claws caught me in the stomach pretty deep.

The rest of the wolves came in just as they both dropped my family's lifeless bodies to the ground. I was clawed four more times, because they were focused on their objective and didn't notice me watching in horror. I was clawed two more times in the stomach, once on the back, and once across my face.

When they finally noticed me, I was curled up protecting my bloodied stomach. I was in between Charlie and Eric's bodies and was crying hysterically. They called Billy at once and asked him what to do. I overheard Billy tell them to have somebody take me to the hospital and then to start the house on fire before I started to black out due to the blood loss or smell, I'm not sure.

-When I woke up, I could hardly see a thing because my face was bandaged. I was on my side because both my back and stomach were injured. I put my hand on my stomach, but didn't feel any movement, but a whole lot of pain. I screamed and a nurse rushed in. She alerted the doctor immediately that I was awake.

I learned that I was in a coma for three months. I asked about my babies. They didn't make it. They had to remove them along with my entire uterus, my spleen, and one of my kidneys because there was so much damage. I asked what happened because I wasn't sure what story they were told. Apparently, a fire started in my house, I was the only one who made it out, and I ran into the forest when a wild animal attacked me. The Quileute boys were playing around when they found me. According to them, they were really noisy which scared away the animal that was attacking me, so he couldn't finish his meal. They happened upon me and took me to the hospital straight away.

-I had to stay in the hospital for six months because of all of my extensive surgeries. They finally unbandaged my face. My scars are across the front of my face. It was diagonal from the right side of my forehead to the left side of my chin.

-I was finally released. Jake came and got me but wouldn't look at me. He dropped me off at the house I shared with Eric. When Jake left I immediately broke down. I had to go to the grocery store because I hadn't been home for almost an entire year. Everybody was openly gaping at me. I ended up snapping at them because I was under enough stress as it was. That's when the whispering and gossip started.

-I virtually went into hiding for six months. I pretty much got everything delivered. I had nightmares nightly with such intensity that I was afraid to go to sleep. I'm glad I didn't have any neighbors left – they'd all moved to someplace else – because otherwise I'd probably get visits from the police for either disturbing the peace or the possibility of my being murdered since my dreams cause me to scream and cry and carry on like nobody's business. Nobody visited me at all during those six months besides the delivery people.

-I had a dream that I was with Eric and Charlie. They were both alive and happy in my dream. They were each holding a baby and I instinctively knew that those were my twins. I looked in the mirror and saw that I still looked the same with the scars across my face. I couldn't help the tears that started falling. Eric came into the bathroom, turned me around, and pulled me into his arms. I broke down completely because I could feel his arms around me like he was really there. I clung to him feeling like my life depended on it.

"You're still so beautiful. Don't let anybody tell or let you think any different. You're so strong. You need to love again." He told me.

"It is no life without you. You, Charlie, and the twins were my whole world and now I have nobody. They all just whisper and gossip about me. Even the pack, which I don't know if you know about now that you're dead."

"Charlie and I were told all about vampires and werewolves. I always knew you were brave, I just wasn't aware of how brave until now. You need to start living again. Give yourself one more day and then go see Billy."

"I don't want you to go. I finally have you back. I'm going to stay with you as long as possible."

"Why don't you see Charlie and you can meet the twins?" I just nodded as I followed him back. Both of the twins were in their bassinets. I looked at them both. They were beautiful. The boy had Eric's black hair and my brown eyes while the girl had mine and Charlie's brown hair and Eric's intense green eyes.

I talked to Charlie for a long while without taking my eyes off either one of the twins. I held Charlie's hand with one hand and Eric's with the other. I refused to let either one of them go or take my eyes off the twins. I never wanted to wake up if I could help it. I had my family here.

-They finally told me it was time for me to wake up. I asked them if I would ever see them again in this way. They told me no. I couldn't help the tears that started blurring my vision. I wiped them away furiously not wanting my last memories of them be with me crying. I gave Charlie a hug and he kissed me on the head. He blushed from the show of affection like he did when he was alive. It was almost enough to get me to cry again, but I refused to. I picked up each one of the twins separately holding them close committing everything about them to memory.

The girl smelled like jasmine and lilies while the boy smelled like pines and oranges, an odd mix, but comforting just the same. Maybe that was because he was my kid. I placed him back in his bassinet and turned to Eric. He looked at me with those adoring love filled eyes as if I was the most beautiful woman on the planet when in reality I looked like Scar-face. He moved a piece of hair behind my ear and then moved his hand along my jaw. I turned a little and saw that Charlie and the twins had disappeared.

If this was the last time I was gonna see my husband, I was gonna make the most of it. I looked at him and tried to memorize every detail of his face. I stood on my toes and kissed him for what I guess was the last time. It was sweet yet passionate. I tried to pour all of my love for him in that one kiss and I think he was trying to do the same.

Finally after what seemed like forever, but wasn't nearly long enough, Eric stopped kissing me and pulled me into a tight hug. I was disappointed when he let me go. "Don't be afraid to fall in love again. There is someone else out there for you." He told me.

"No there isn't. I won't fall in love again. I refuse to. You're the only one for me. Besides no one else could ever love me when I look like this." I said gesturing to my scarred face.

"There is someone else out there for you. I wish it was in the cards for you to stay with me forever, but it's not. I love you so much and as much as I don't want you to be with anyone else, you'll be so happy with him. He'll love you even more than I do, which is hard to achieve, trust me. You'll end up loving him more than you love me as well. I just want you to be happy."

"I can't be happy without you. It's an impossibility. I want to be with you, Charlie, and the twins forever. I don't want to find love again, even if it's greater than ours, which I don't believe is possible."

"I wish I could keep you forever, but they've let me see the future should you choose to let yourself live again, and sweetie, you're so happy. I can't begrudge you anything, especially since I'm encouraging this. Don't be afraid to give him your whole heart. It's okay to let us go." I can't stop the tears this time, "You don't have to forget us or stop loving us just open your heart back up to give and receive love. Promise me you'll at least try?"

"OK, I promise to try." I said resigned. He kissed me one more time and then he disappeared.

I woke up from my dream with tears running down my face. I still felt the weight of the twins in my arms, the surprise and pleasure of my dad kissing the top of my head, the tingling on lips from Eric, and the taste of him on my tongue. It was so real. I had seen my babies, husband, and father, and given the goodbyes and I love you's I should have had to start with. I would try as I promised, but I still doubt someone else could love me. I was so glad he gave me a day before asking me to go see Billy. I was going to need the whole day to think and process.

_A/N: Read and Review_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

Bella's POV

I went to see Billy as I promised Eric I would. At first, it was tense and uncomfortable because Jacob was there, but it was okay after awhile because he had to go meet with the rest of the pack at Sam and Emily's. After the initial awkwardness wore off, Billy and I resumed our former friendship/partnership. We worked even more vigorously on weapons that would affect humans and vampires. We worked on a system so I could wear as many weapons on my person as possible without looking like I had any on at all.

I had a belt with knives at every two-centimeter intervals. The knives had been fashioned out of werewolf (Children of the moon, I didn't know there were werewolves besides the ones in La Push, but apparently there are and they change with the full moon so I guess Hollywood got something right.) bones (even their bones can penetrate vampire skin) sharpened and dipped in werewolf venom for extra hurt. I had my cleats with werewolf teeth for the spikes. (Well, the La Push werewolves are really shape-shifters, I guess.) I had black riding gloves that had werewolf claws at the fingertips where my nails were. I told him that I was planning on selling Eric's and my car and replacing it with a motorcycle. Billy wasn't really happy with my decision, but once he realized I wasn't going to change my mind, he relented.

-Billy went with me and talked me into trading my car in for a motorcycle, therefore; saving me a step or two. I also got a black leather riding jacket and a black helmet. We made some vast improvements to both. We changed the visor on the helmet to one that you can see out during the day regularly and one you can see out of it at night with night vision once it got too dark.

The leather jacket we put some more knives, some with werewolf venom, and some with vampire venom that was left over when I put it in my device. We put some teeth where there were some spikes and spray painted them black. Then we put a mouthpiece vent thing so you could hear me talk without me having to take off the helmet. I bought a voice changer and took it apart. I then rewired it and wired the main thing next to the mouthpiece on the helmet so you could still hear me when I had my helmet on, but my voice was disguised.

Billy talked Jake into supping up my motorcycle for me. Of course, he didn't know it was for me, but he said if he fixed it up so it was the best it could possibly be, he'd get extra privileges. He didn't tell me what extra privileges he was bribing him with, but apparently Jacob was really excited about them, when he was done, it was like a completely different bike. It was super fast, had an enhanced engine, and had an anti-rain slip thingy, which was great.

I made some changes to it myself as well. I painted on symbols that reminded me of Charlie, Eric, and the twins. They were only symbols that I knew what they meant so to anybody else it would look like random stuff. It makes it look so cool though, if I do say so myself. Billy and I put fifty or so weapons on the bike, then I added and wired on a GPS. I also set up an earpiece type thing so that I could hear when people talked to me even when I was wearing my helmet.

Now whenever I visited Billy, I'd wear my helmet because I hated their looks of pity. I got Billy to agree to keep my identity a secret. I asked him what he thought about me protecting the innocent people from vampires besides Forks and La Push since the wolves take care of those. He said it was a good idea, but he was worried about me, plus it was too big of an area to take on all by myself. I agreed to start with Seattle and Port Angeles.

I told him that no harm would come to those who were innocent if I could help it. I said the criminals, drug addicts, and those who were dying were up for grabs by the vamps since they had to eat something. Billy wasn't thrilled with the plan. I asked him if he'd rather have the crimes continued.

He wasn't happy with my plan to let the vamps feed in my cities, but he agreed to let me be. I asked him if it was okay to call myself 'The Protector' since the wolves were technically La Push protectors. He said it'd be okay. The vamps were gonna know me and know not to mess with 'The Protector.' The pack could handle Forks and La Push and I'd handle my two chosen cities, but I was hoping that eventually I'd be known throughout the state of Washington.

-On my first mission, as I like to call it, I caught a vampire luring away a young girl who looked barely fifteen. I rode my motorcycle right in between them and shouted at the girl to run. She did so. The vampire wasn't very happy with me for chasing away his meal.

His glare would have scared the crap out of me had I been a normal human, but I've never claimed to be normal. "I don't mind you eating, but it's not going to be innocents in my city, especially young girls." I practically growled at him. He looked at me in surprise, "I don't care if you feed on humans, but they'd better be criminals, drug addicts, or dying. You chose the perfect city for that."

"Who are you and how do you have knowledge of us and how on Earth would you stop me from my preferred method of feeding?" He asked looking at me in curiosity.

"It's a long story on how I know your kind. I'm 'The Protector.' As for the third question, you don't want to know my ways of stopping your methods."

"Uh huh… Maybe you should be my dinner," he paused as if giving it some serious thought, "you obviously have knowledge of us so technically you should be changed or killed, and since I'm hungry… I'll be filling my thirst and my obligation all at once." He stalked toward me as a predator would stalk its prey.

"You think I'm a weak little human, don't you? You don't think I can hurt you, do you? I'm tired of people underestimating me!" With that, I took out one of my many weapons. The idiot laughed at me, but I shut him up quick by thrusting it between his ribs.

He gasped, "How?"

"Did I happen to mention that I'm friends with werewolves and they let me make weapons out of certain things?" I asked sweetly while twisting the dagger a bit, "Now you can either be a good little vampire or you can get out of my city. Your choice." I took the dagger that was now dripping venom and revved up my bike. The vamp lunged at me sinking his teeth into my arm injecting as much venom as he possibly could.

I kicked him off using my cleated shoes. It wouldn't have worked if he hadn't been distracted by feeling pain. I quickly righted myself and attached the anti-venom machine. Once it was done purifying and restoring my blood, I put it away all the while fighting off the vampire who wouldn't give up. "I'll give you one chance before I dismember you and set all the pieces on fire." The jerk had the nerve to laugh at me again so I pulled out my sword and chopped off his arm. I pulled out my lighter. I finally saw fear in his eyes, "Get out of here and tell your friends my rules for this city. This city and its innocent inhabitants are under my protection. Remember to tell them about 'The Protector." He grabbed his arm up and was gone in a flash. I felt very empowered to have scared a vampire.

By the time, the sun made an appearance I'd been bitten five times, scared off fifteen vamps, and saved twenty innocents. I felt so proud of myself. I went home and showered, and then I slept for five hours. I have to go to see my lawyer because of some weird clause in Charlie and Eric's wills. I am so not looking forward to that.

_A/N: Read and Review. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews._

Peter's POV

When the major told me that Alice couldn't see Bella anymore I panicked. It's a good thing he told me over the phone because otherwise I'm sure he'd become very suspicious of my behavior and emotions. At first I asked if it was possible if she was just hanging out with the wolves a lot because apparently they make Alice 'blind' to her.

I asked if they tried everything before jumping to conclusions. Don't get me wrong, I was super worried, but I've always been the voice of reason when I'm not messing with people's heads. They said they called Charlie's house and the line was disconnected, which I'll admit is pretty weird, they called Bella's house, but kept getting the answering machine, and they called Jacob Black as a last resort. He didn't answer the phone, but his voice mail said he couldn't answer because he was at the Swan and Yorkie funeral.

I said they should go to Forks and investigate personally because it didn't say which Swan and which Yorkie, but they decided against it because when put to a family vote, it was in favor of not going because they were afraid of what they might find. I was beyond angry. I spit out, "So in other words the golden boy didn't want you to go, so you don't. It used to be you didn't take orders from anybody, Major. This human went up against the Volturi, almost certain death, for your family, listened to our story and didn't judge you, and doesn't hold your past against you and you're just gonna give up on her. I thought you considered her family. Doesn't she deserve the respect to at least find out what happened to her?" I asked him.

"It's none of your business what we do." He growled at me.

"You've made it my business. You've made me want to meet this human. You've also claimed her as family. You don't abandon family. I'll go up there and look around myself if I have to."

"That's practically suicide. There's no way they'll let you in Forks on your current diet. You'll be dead before the day's out!"

"Yeah, well it's better than not even trying. This girl's important, Major. I know it." Course, I didn't tell him how important or how I knew it. She couldn't be dead because I'd know or at least I hope I'd know, so I have to believe she's still alive.

"I'll talk to Alice and see if she'll look into her future at least once every month."

"Well, it's a start I guess. I suppose I should thank you for wanting to do that much. I know I'm being a little weird about this, but as I said, she's special. She's got a big role in the world."

"What role would that be?"

"I'm not able to tell you yet, but it's a big one." My gift decided to drop that on me. Not only was she my mate, she was also going to have a huge impact on the vampire world. Just from hearing stories about her, I knew she'd be special. I just wasn't aware of how special.

So since I have this information, it's obvious to me she can't be dead. I'm worried she might be hurt though. That would be bad especially since she's pregnant. I know from a few people that when women who were looking forward to having their children, or had and loved their children and lost them that they were never the same again. I'm thinking I might have to go check on her. One advantage of not having a scent is that I can go in and out without the wolves detecting me unless I'm sloppy.

I'm gonna get my house ready for her to be able to at least visit it. I'm not planning on kidnapping her, although that's an idea, just want to talk to her and make sure she's safe.

_A/N: Please read and review._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_A/N: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

Peter's POV

I thought it would take only a few months for me to get things ready for Bella. It ended up taking two years. I looked up on the Internet about Bella because I thought if the Major and the missus weren't going to do anything about it, then I could at least see if Google would shed any light. What I found out shocked, amazed, and horrified me all at the same time.

I know it's not the true story, too many things don't add up. I remember they told me the Quileutes were shape-shifters so they were obviously were the wild animals that attacked Bella and since they were there, I'm assuming that vampires were involved as well. I'm extremely horrified, and at the same time a little thankful that they showed a picture of her after they took the bandage off her face. Horrified because it's an extreme violation of privacy if they didn't have her permission, which I'm guessing they didn't since it looks like a cellphone picture, but also thankful because that way I won't be quite so shocked when I see her in person and not give her the wrong idea by gaping. She's still unbelievably gorgeous. She's a survivor.

I thought about changing diets so that I could meet with her in Forks, but my gift let me know that she wouldn't want anything to do with me, let alone trust me if I had golden eyes. I don't blame her one bit. I'm thinking quite seriously about taking the same stance. Sure, the Major didn't know she's my mate, but he claimed he considered her family so he should have been looking out for her anyway.

It took so long to get everything ready for her because I figured she'd like it better if we were at a place that the Cullen's had never set foot in. I chose four places and then started to bidding on them. I continued automatically starting and stopping at random times until I owned two of them. That way Alice might know the four possible choices, but doesn't know which ones were chosen because I wasn't the one who chose them, my computer was. Then I made sure they were both fully updated and renovated, not to mention inhabitable for a human woman. Then I thought about what to say to her to get her to talk to me.

One of the homes I purchased was in Oregon right near the border to Washington because my gift informed me that for some reason that would be important to her to be close. I officially moved there. I got all new furniture so that it reflected only me. Alice kept me updated every month saying she could only see black, so I just told her to give up. Then I switched phone numbers and sold all my other residences that the Cullen's knew about. They talk about family being so important and yet time and time again they kept proving that they didn't think of Bella as one. She should have been the most cherished and protected one. Therefore I didn't want to be associated with the Cullen's. At least not until they got it together.

It was finally time to see Bella, but first I had to hunt...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. They were wonderful. I'm keeping all of your suggestions in mind. The scars on Bella's face are from the right side of her forehead, across her nose, to the left side of her chin. It barely missed her lips._

Bella's POV

It took me two years, but finally I'm known to vampires throughout the state of Washington. I even got in some networking. I have a crew of vampires that work for me and help me keep the state safe for innocents. I know, weird right? Vampires working for a human. It helps that I have the ability, should the need arise, to kill them. Since I'm a human and can't get everywhere in under three seconds, it's necessary for me to have patrol shifts so all of my hard work doesn't go to waste.

I'm out every night from dusk until dawn because that's when most vampires seem to want mealtime. I have some vamps scouting the area during the days too because Washington doesn't have many sunny days so I want to cover all my bases. I choose two cities a night to patrol. I give the vamps more, like I said, they're faster. Some of them seem to love the idea of just eating scumbags while others think humans are simply cattle waiting for the slaughter. Most humans think they're the top of the food chain so they're really not waiting for the slaughter, but I doubt cows are waiting for it either.

My vamps are extremely loyal. They've been thoroughly tested on that ground. Don't want to go around having untrustworthy vamps saying they got your back because your back will then be stabbed, you know what I mean. Some of the vampires think I'm a demon sent to punish them for something or other. I suppose I can see how they would think that when after they bite me, I still fight instead of curling up into a ball. I pretty much act like nothing happens. My anti-venom machine works wonders.

I've learned it doesn't take all of the venom out though, just most of it. So far I've been bitten 763 times. I know the venom that's left has been making some modifications to my body because I know the exact number of times I've been bitten, even though it's so many, I'm no longer clumsy at all, I'm almost graceful, I've got improved eyesight, I can see things up to 3 miles away in the clearest detail including letters on a sign, I'm faster than normal humans, I can go up to twenty miles an hour so far, etc. I also know the exact moment a vampire enters the state of Washington from any direction and am able to either deal with it myself or get one of my crew to check it out for me via walkie-talkie. It's kind of like a radar, I guess. As soon as they step foot onto Washington soil, I know. It's like a little pinging noise that comes with location of where they happen to come in from. It's really weird, but most helpful.

The venom is still working to make improvements, mostly when I sleep. I'll be sleeping when all of a sudden there will be this intense burning like I'm on fire from the inside out. I never know how long the burning lasts, but I can never open my eyes during it and I've learned screaming doesn't help at all whatsoever. When I'm finally done burning, I'm usually so exhausted that I automatically fall back asleep, then when I wake up, I'll notice something new like being able to differentiate the smell of vampires instead of them just smelling sweet. It's both exciting and annoying. Exciting because I get some new attribute that will help me in my quest of being The Protector for the state of Washington and annoying because I have to get used to some new facet of my life that can sometimes be overwhelming.

I suppose it's kind of better this way because I get to experience changes in myself little by little instead of being overcome by everything at once. I mean no wonder newborns are so crazy. This crap is intense. Thank goodness it happens when I'm sleeping and not when I'm doing something important like patrolling. I can just see the fallout that would create. It's taken forever to get my system set up, but finally I know that my crew's got my back when necessary.

_Ping! _Vampire just entered from the Southwest at the border of Oregon. Luckily I'm close enough that I can take that one. I haven't had anything really exciting the last couple of days, maybe it'll be a new vamp. I just love those first meetings.

Peter's POV

I took a step over the state line and took a deep breath. Tons of vampire scents made their way into my nose. I'm a little confused. I didn't think that so many came to hunt here, but maybe I'm wrong. I was just about to continue on to find my dinner when somebody on a motorcycle rode up. They stopped right in front of me. They were covered in vampire scents. A growl was trying to work it's way out of my chest, but I managed to make it an almost inaudible hiss.

"Welcome to Washington. You may have hunted here before, but I haven't seen you since I took over. You are only allowed to hunt criminals, drug addicts that are too far gone to be helped, or those close to death. Innocents aren't allowed as snacks in my state. You are not allowed in the cities of Forks and La Push whatsoever; if you end up going there you will die by shape-shifters so don't say I didn't warn you. I keep an eye on the rest of the state, I have a plethora of vampires in my employ to help me on this mission. I notice you have a multitude of scars so I know you're not one to be trifled with and even those who work for me would be hesitant to try to take you out no matter how afraid of me they are, but let's just make everything easier and follow my rules, okay?" My mouth was hanging open and I'm sure I looked like an idiot, but color me surprised when this human said vampires are afraid of her and is able to see my scars. Her voice was disguised, but I could hear the tenor of her voice within it. Finally after several moments of me staring at her, I got my voice back.

"Ma'am, there ain't a need for you to fear me. I only go after those which you allow in your state, have for a hundred and sixty years, I don't see a need to change that now. May I ask your name?" I asked hoping she'd tell me because I was bursting with curiosity.

"I'm known throughout Washington simply as The Protector."

"That's not exactly what I meant, but thank you. I don't plan on hunting in Forks or La Push, or go into La Push at all, but after I hunt I was going to look for someone and the last place they were known to live is in Forks."

"Well why don't you tell me the name of the one you're looking for and I'll tell you whether or not they're still there or have moved on. We'll decide what to do after that."

"That's mighty nice of ya. I'm looking for Bella Swan Yorkie." I heard her heartbeat speed up to a concerning pace so she obviously knew her and was getting nervous.

"What business do you have with her?" She asked me sharply.

"I'm sorry but that's between me and her."

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Peter Whitlock." She made a hiss that sounded suspiciously vampiric.

"Are you here for them, the Cullen's?" she spat as if just saying the name caused a bad taste in her mouth. I can relate. "Do they want their pet back? Is that what this is about?" she asked angrily.

"It's not. I haven't had anything to do with the Cullen's for over a year. Miss Bella is the strongest human I've ever heard about and it disgusted me when they gave up on her after everything she's done for them. I would have come sooner to see her, but I needed to break all connections with the Cullen's first and get a place that the Cullen's didn't know about just in case I was able to convince her to talk to me. I've wanted to meet her since I first heard about her. I still need to hunt, but do you think she'd talk to me?"

She had her head cocked to the side as if pondering whether or not I was telling the truth and about my request, I'm assuming, "Go hunt. Then I'll decide what to tell you."

So I did just that. I usually just eat one, but I had three just in case I really was able to see Bella and she smelt as amazing as they all said she did. I know she's my mate so I couldn't possibly hurt her, but I'm not going to take any chances.

I started to go find The Protector to see if she would tell me where Bella was. I couldn't smell her at all because she was overwhelmed by so many vampire scents. A human that has multiple vampires on her payroll; now I've heard everything. I remember her telling me she could kill vampires, but I didn't believe it, not really.

I saw a vampire corner her and was about to go try to help her out when she pulled out a sword out of seemingly nowhere and sliced his arm clean off. She gave a spiel about being The Protector and she saved innocents. He lunged at her and bit her arm. She kicked him and he howled in pain. She stuck something to her arm while slicing off his other arm. She asked him if he was gonna be a good little vampire or should she just go ahead and torch him pulling out a blowtorch and starting it up to show she was serious. The vampire started dry sobbing and said he'd be good. Then she used a walkie-talkie to summon somebody and two vampires came. She told them to show him how it's done in her state. They nodded dragging him off. One threw him over their shoulder and the other picked up the wiggling arms. I'm officially a little freaked out.

I strolled up to her leisurely and said, "That was pretty impressive there, little lady." because it was truly a spectacular thing to witness, "so about Bella?"

She looked around, I guess to see if anyone was within hearing distance, I assured her there wasn't. She looked at her watch, then said her shift was done in an hour, and she'd find me then. Next thing I know she's tearing out of there like her tail's on fire.

- This one hour has never seemed so long in my life. I'm anxious, nervous, and excited. There she is. She's surrounded by fifteen vampires and she's giving out directions for where they need to patrol for their shifts. If it wasn't impossible for me to sleep, then I'd swear I was dreaming.

She rode over and stopped right in front of me and asked me to tell her when all vamps were out of hearing distance. Then she said the last thing I ever expected her to say. "I'm Bella Swan Yorkie." I swear if I could have fainted I would have. I have the most awesome mate.

"Are you willing to come to my house with me to talk? It's just a short ride into Oregon and none of the Cullen's know about it."

"Okay. Lead the way." and so I did.

_ A/N: Read and Review as always._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

Bella's POV

Peter led me to the most beautiful log cabin. It was surrounded by forest and away from the main town. It was small and quaint, able to fit one or two comfortably. It wasn't lavish or a mansion. It was perfect.

I followed him inside. It had hardwood floors, a marvelous kitchen which I could just see myself cooking in. Why do vampires always have kitchens? It's not like they need them and it's not like they have humans come over all the time. Anyway, there was a living room furnished with very comfortable looking furniture in various shades of brown and blue. It looked lived in and manly. There was a large TV along one wall with a couch facing it for someone to watch it. I assumed the bedrooms were upstairs.

"Do you like it?" he asked me nervously as if he really cared what I had to say. I was tempted to tell him no just to be disagreeable, but he just looked so hopeful that I couldn't do that to him.

"I absolutely adore it. It's perfect. I love that it's small and not some grandiose monstrosity. So why did you want to talk to me?" His face and eyes lit up like I just gave him the greatest gift. Why he cared whether or not I liked it, I have no idea.

"Why don't you take off your jacket and helmet and sit down and we'll get to it?" he said gesturing to the couch.

"I'll take off my jacket, but I should warn you that I have many, many scars. I never take off my helmet unless at my own home." I said debating whether to leave my jacket on anyway.

"I don't mind scars, I've got plenty of them myself. What kind of man would I be if I took offense to yours? As for the helmet, you can wear it if it makes you feel better, but I won't judge you no matter what you look like." I was assuming the question was rhetorical.

"There was an accident and people tend to stare and shift uncomfortably, vampires included, around me when I'm not wearing my helmet. It seems to go better to just wear it all the time." I told him, I'm not sure why. Some inexplicable urge for him to know what I go through on a daily basis.

"I can promise you that I won't do that." he seemed pretty sure. I've heard that line before. So I did what I always do in those situations and whip off my helmet. I meet his eyes and I see no disgust or revulsion. His eyes show awe and understanding. I look at him curiously because I don't understand. He holds my face in both hands, so gently as if I'm something that he needs to take great care with. He looks me straight in the eyes with such an intense expression and says, "you're beautiful." With those two words that I can tell he means, my walls come crashing down and tears start falling unbidden out of my eyes. I try to hold them back because I'm tougher than that, but nobody's told me that and meant it since Eric.

Peter started stroking my hair with one hand and pulled me into his chest with the other. He's a stranger to me, I mean I know a little bit about him because of Jasper, but not personally, so I shouldn't be so comfortable in his arms. I haven't had anybody touch me with even a handshake for almost four years except the occasional checkup at the doctors. Everyone else steers clear of me, vampires, humans, and shape-shifters included.

I give in to my weakness and wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head in the crook of his neck. "It's okay. Let it go." he whispered in my ear and I did. I cried for my lost family, I cried for my lost friends, I cried for my lost innocence, my lost naivety, my lost everything. He just held me stroking my hair whispering words of comfort and wisdom. He was so patient. I must have cried for two hours at least. He never said anything about me covering his shirt with tears and snot. I finally moved away from him although it felt like he was reluctant to let me go.

"Sorry for my bout of weakness. It won't happen again." I said grabbing the box of Kleenex he pointed out to me.

"Crying is not a weakness. You had to get that emotion out or it would eat at you until it finally exploded. Take it from someone who knows."

I looked at him curiously but it seemed he wasn't going to elaborate. I finally realized something, "Oh, where's Charlotte? She's going to hate me for being all emotional on her mate."

He looked at me surprised, "Charlotte's not my mate. I thought she was, but turned out she wasn't. She's got her true mate now and is extremely happy. I'm happy for her. It was a long road to get over her, but eventually it happened."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea. Just never mind me." I said utterly embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks heating up in my telltale blush which stunned me because that hasn't happened in such a long time.

"Just beautiful." he said stroking along my blush which just made me blush deeper. He chuckled a little, "take off your coat and stay awhile. Please?" I decided to do just that because my jacket was essentially a weapon and I didn't want to accidentally hurt him if there was no cause to. I still had my belt with my knives on for easy access just in case. I took off my jacket and my sweatshirt because it was nice and warm in his cabin. It left me in a tank top.

I turned around and he was looking at me with his mouth hung open. I was starting to get self-conscious, but he snapped out of it. He walked over to me and took my hand and led me over to the couch. "We've each heard each other's stories through third person accounts. Why don't we share through first person?" I agreed hesitantly. I went first, not sure why, but I just felt like I could trust him.

He growled multiple times throughout my story. A few times he even had to go out and beat up some trees. His growl was so sexy. The only coherent thing I can think when he does that, is that that is not the right reaction to have. I should be scared of it, not want to kiss him to death, or undeath, whatever. At least he's usually able to stop himself pretty easily or take out through the door and I can catch my breath and get my bearings to be able to continue my story.

We finally got through it. We took a break for me to eat. I looked at him incredulously when he told me he had a fully stocked kitchen and to make myself at home. He said that was part of his story, the reason why he had everything attuned to my needs including a working bathroom.

- I'm surprised that I told Peter my story with little coaxing on his part. He listened to every word as if everything I said was important.

I couldn't help but look on with pride and admiration as he told me about his time during the Southern Wars. At a few places I let out my own feral growl and he was able to see what I meant by becoming a vampire piece by piece. His eyes would light up with an emotion I wasn't able to recognize. At a few parts he seemed really hesitant to tell me, afraid that I'd take it badly. I wasn't sure what to think of that, but told him I'd try to be nonjudgmental as best I could.

When he told me he fell in love with me, I was floored. I mean Edward said he was in love with me, but it was more infatuation and curiosity than anything else. With Peter, it shines bright in his eyes as he looks at me. He keeps going even though I can tell he's nervous. When he told me about us being mates and the difference between what it feels like to be near me than it did with Charlotte, I wasn't sure what to think. The fact that he let me be with Eric because he knew I'd be happy and I wouldn't accept him, made me feel odd. The fact that he was happy that I was pregnant with a human husband because he wouldn't be able to give me that made me both happy and sad.

I wasn't sure how to react after he'd finished. I liked the fact that he fell in love with me before he knew I was his mate because otherwise I'd feel like he didn't have a choice in the matter. He said I still had a choice on whether I had anything to do with him or not, but that he'd love it if I'd be willing to work on at least being friends with him. I decided I could at least give him that much.

_A/N: Read and Review._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I absolutely love getting them. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the Pack or Cullen's yet, but they'll get theirs. I'd love some suggestions._

_A/N2:- means time skip_

Peter's POV

Bella agreed to try to be friends with me. I told her about us by mates because I don't want to hide anything from her even though I was extremely nervous about her reaction. I'm so glad I went to see her. She spends every weekend at my place because I'm not allowed in Forks, and she thought it would be weird for her mate to be in a place where she lived with her husband. I'm sure that would be awkward.

She still goes out every night. I told her she had enough vamps she could actually take a day or rather night, but she felt as if this was something she had to do. I go with her every night. She insists on paying me for doing my part. I told her I would willingly do it for free, but she wasn't having any of that. I asked her what she did on the rare sunny days that happen. She provides fashionable umbrellas for the ladies and stylish leather jackets with high collars for the guys along with caps that have flaps that hang down in the back and over their ears. She also provides gloves for both along with their choice of sunglasses or contacts. The rest of their exposed skin was up to them to deal with. I was astonished that she thought it out so well. She even paid the ones who went out extra because there was more risk for exposure. I'm a vampire and I hadn't even thought of anything like that. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, my mate is awesome.

I want her to move in with me permanently but I know she's not ready for that, even if we'd just be roommates. I think she's starting to appreciate not having to wear her helmet around me. She patrols with a backpack when the weekend rolls around and changes right when we get to my place. I told her I'd be willing to take it to my place for her so she doesn't have to carry it all night, but she won't hear of it. She says it would give me too much power. I have no clue what she's talking about, but I leave it alone. I know to pick and choose my battles.

- I've talked Bella into going on a vacation with me. We're still just friends, but I want her to know me. She readily agreed after I told her I wanted to take her to see the house that I grew up in. If I would have known that was her reaction, I would have started with that information. We're both gonna go on her bike trading off who rides in front. I'm both excited and scared to death. This will be the closest I've been allowed to her since I held her when she broke down that first day. I'm worried that some of my reactions to her will scare her off.

Bella's POV

I'm going on a vacation with Peter to see his house growing up and I'm freaking out. My reactions to him scare the living daylights out of me and I've gotta say, I'm not afraid of much. I purposefully put distance between us because I get urges to touch him and I'm afraid I'll do it without thinking it through first. We'll be sitting together on the couch and I'll want to snuggle into his side, or run my fingers through his hair, or even just hold his hand and I'll start freaking out in my head. I know Eric said it was okay, but I still feel a little like I'm betraying my family if I give Peter a chance.

At the same time though, I want Peter to want me as a man wants a woman. I know he thinks I'm attractive, but I want him to think I'm so beautiful that he has no choice but to kiss me senseless. It's these conflicting emotions and desires that has me staying at least a foot apart from him at all times. I know the distance hurts him, but he says he understands.

- I've decided I'm ready to move forward with Peter. I know that if it was Eric that was still alive and I wasn't, I'd want him to move forward and be happy, and I know he wants the same for me. I thought Peter might need a little encouragement to make a move on me so I willingly went shopping for the first time in probably ten years. I ignored the stares and whispers as best I could and tried to imagine the look on Peter's face when he saw me in some of these. They were still modest, but more form fitting since I usually wear super baggy clothes. I bought makeup and dresses along with it. I even went to the salon and got a manicure, pedicure, and my hair cut, layered, and styled. I hope Peter will be able to take the hint and appreciate the effort I'm making for him. We leave in two days.

_A/N3: As always, read and review._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: - means time skip_

Peter's POV

We're starting out on our rode trip with me in front. Bella made some adjustments for me by removing a number of the weapons because she didn't want to accidentally hurt me. She also bought a brand new leather jacket that didn't have any weapons and she made sure not to wear it around any other vampire so no other scents would be on her. I thought that was rather sweet of her. She programmed the GPS to the first hotel that we're staying at so all we have to do is listen to it. She asked me if I minded if we just shared a room and almost swallowed my tongue.

Of course it makes sense for us to only get one room since she's the only one who sleeps and the rooms are plenty big for the both of us, but usually when she stays at my house she sleeps in one of the bedrooms upstairs and I stay in the living room downstairs so we'd be a lot closer to each other. It makes me think that she's starting to trust me more and that makes me extremely happy.

Her lithe little body is pressed deliciously up against me and makes me so glad I'm in front for this first little bit because that way it makes it possible for me to suppress my raging libido before I scare her off.

We make it to our final destination for the day and I'm so ready to be off that bike for good. I think Bella's doing it unconsciously on her part, but whenever she needs to get off the bike for whatever reason, such as stretching her legs or bathroom break or to eat, her hands start traveling. I think her hands have mapped out my entire chest, torso, sides and thighs. Thank goodness she never went any further down my front or she'd find out exactly how much she affects me.

I can always tell when she notices her traveling hands because they'll be back together in the middle fingers laced and holding on so tight I wouldn't be able to breathe if I were human. Then after about five minutes she'll start relaxing minutely, but that's when she'll say she needs off the bike for whatever reason.

- Bella goes in and gets our room keys. She comes back out, gives me the key, room number, and suggests I go hunting while she takes a shower. I agree to go on a hunt because I'm wound so tight and the fresh blood should help me relax a little. Between her wandering hands, my thoughts of her being in the shower, and just her presence in general is enough to make me want to explode. I eat quickly because I want to get back to her.

Bella texts me saying she wants to go out to dinner with me, though I can't eat it she'd like the company, and says the shower will be free if I want to take one before we go. I text her back that I'd love to join her and I will probably take her up on the offer of a shower.

I run in and take a shower as quickly as possible. I don't know where she wants to go, but I want to look nice for her so I throw on some black dress pants and a red button-down long-sleeve shirt. After I'm suitably ready, I walk out and see a vision of beauty.

Bella is wearing a blood red halter dress with a sweetheart neckline that clings to her like a second skin and shows off her curves. The dress ends just above her ankles and there's a slit on one side that goes all the way up to her thigh. On her feet are strappy high heels. Her fingernails and toes are painted a pastel pink. Her hair is hair is five inches shorter than the last time I'd seen her without her helmet. It's styled and layered to perfectly frame her face. She's wearing light colored makeup to enhance her natural beauty. She looks perfect.

She twirls around once for me and I see the back of her her dress begins just below her shoulder blades and I can see some of her scars peeking above it. She says she thought maybe I'd be willing to go dancing as well. I am excited at the prospect of being able to hold her closely to me for a period of time. I tell her she looks so breathtaking that I can barely speak, which is true. She answers with a lovely blush spreading across her cheeks and I offer her my arm to escort her out which she takes.

- Bella and I "shared" an appetizer and she got something small to eat. I claimed to be full. I then asked her to dance which she instantly agreed to. We danced for a good two and a half hours until we finally called it quits. Bella had looked at me so adoringly, I almost thought she might be able to one day move forward with me. She had even laid her head on my shoulder and been extremely close to me for a few of the songs.

When she was ready we headed back to the hotel. We had walked because it was so close and it probable wasn't the best idea for her to be on the motorcycle in that dress. She told me she was just gonna wash off her makeup and change into her pajamas when we got in.

When she came out I thought, though impossible, I must be dreaming. Instead of her usual flannel pj's or her tatty sweats, she was wearing a red satin nightie with black lace trim that started beneath her collarbone and ended mid thigh. When she asked me what I thought, I choked out an answer but I have no idea what I said. Then she shocked me further by asking if I minded holding her at least until she fell asleep. She said I could move after that if I wanted because it was bound to be boring, but if I didn't want to at all she'd understand. I think I was a little too enthusiastic with my reply of it's no problem.

She got under the covers and then had me get under the covers with her. I was too afraid to move because I didn't want to scare her off. She whispered thanks in my ear, then kissed my cheek. She rested her head on my chest and threw one arm around my waist, then asked if that was alright. It was more than alright. I wrapped on arm around her shoulders and with the other stroked her hair which seemed to relax her into sleep. This is not turning out how I pictured it, but so far it's much better.

Bella's POV

Peter seemed to like his surprises a lot. He looked at me so intensely when we were dancing, I almost thought he'd try to kiss me. I think he's starting to realize that I'm trying to say I'm ready without actually coming out and saying it. When I came out with my new pajamas, it was quite obvious he liked what he saw. That was a real ego booster for me so that's why I was able to ask him to hold me while I slept. I haven't slept that good in a long while.

When I woke up Peter was grinning from ear to ear. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear a 'good morning beautiful.' He seemed blissfully happy far more than normal so I had to ask. He grinned even bigger and said, "so my growl is sexy, huh?" Apparently I'm talking in my sleep again because there is no way I would have told him that. I groaned and buried my face in my hands hoping the bed would open up and swallow me. Obviously that didn't happen, but one can dream. He gently pulled my hands from my face. "It's only fair that something I do, you think is sexy because I think almost everything you do is sexy." I didn't know how to respond to that whatsoever so I just stared at him for over a minute. "Why don't you go get ready for the day and I'll order you breakfast, then we'll go. Sound good?" I simply nodded like an idiot and shot out of bed into the bathroom after grabbing my bag.

I took a quick shower and tried to calm down my racing heart. I wanted Peter to think that I'm sexy, but he just throws that out there and it befuddles me. He probably thinks he scared me away because of my reaction. I'm definitely gonna have to change that. I picked out a deep purple form fitting blouse with a v-neck and black dress pants. I put on light colored makeup and did my hair. I pulled on some socks and my tennis shoes and headed out the door.

I saw my breakfast on the table and Peter pacing beside it, a frown marring his features. I stood there trying to think of how to make this right when I had an absolutely wicked idea. "Peter," I called making sure I got his attention. I walked up to him stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you told me that. I thought it would be a lot harder to seduce you." Then I sat down and ate like nothing happened. If that didn't give him a clue, then nothing would.

Peter stood there with his mouth open for maybe thirty seconds before he snapped back into reality and sat with me while I finished eating. I hurried up and brushed my teeth while he packed the rest of our stuff. We checked out of our hotel and I put the next coordinates into the GPS.

I got on the bike and he got on behind me wrapping his arms around my middle. I was able to feel how my words affected him. That was an ego boost, self-confidence riser, and turn on all in one. I knew that he found me attractive and that he was my mate, but I wasn't sure if he actually desired me. To know that he does want my body as well really let me know this is for real. That seems a little backwards, but I already knew I had him for a companion for life and I hardly ever feel desirable anymore. Peter makes me feel like I don't even have any scars or imperfections or that he doesn't see them, he just sees me. I tried not to moan and wiggle back into him and I managed mostly. There was a little wiggle and a whimper.

I couldn't help but wiggle every now and again. Every time he answered with a groan and held me a little tighter around the middle. When we got to the next hotel, he was off the bike in an instant. He had his helmet off and my helmet off in less than five seconds. "You're playing with fire, darlin." Then he pulled me up and pressed me against his body and devoured my mouth with his own. It was the most intense first kiss I'd ever had, which isn't saying much since I've only kissed and been kissed by four people in my life.

His tongue swiped along my lips asking for entrance. I opened up for him and he explored my mouth. I knew I couldn't do the same to him because of his teeth, but I swirled my tongue around his own. My hands crept up along his chest, over his shoulders, and finally into his hair. I sucked on his tongue. That made him growl in response which made a rush of heat go through me.

The next thing I know my back is against a wall. Peter had one hand tangled in my hair, the other at my waist. He's pressed against me completely with nothing separating us and one of his knees is in between my legs. My hands were still lost in his hair. When my breath became ragged, he continued kissing down my throat and up to my ear. I couldn't help the embarrassing moan from ripping from my throat.

He captured my lips in a searing kiss once again and then leaned his forehead against mine. His eyes were pitch black and he was breathing as hard as I was. "That was some first kiss." I told him. He grinned in response as he nodded in agreement.

After we both caught our breath, we checked in. We spent the night cuddling and sharing sweet, innocent kisses before he held me again while I went to sleep. We only have one more day of traveling before we get to where his house at least use to be. He's not sure if it's still standing.

_A/N: Read and Review._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters._

_A/N: Sorry I haven't written in so long, but I've been having some major writer's block. I must have written up to six versions of this chapter. Peter decided to have a mind of his own and share some of his past. Heck, Bella and Peter keep changing my plans. They weren't even suppose to kiss until three chapters for now. So here's a little of human Peter. Tell me what you think._

Peter's POV

It's the last day of our journey to get to the house I lived in growing up. I still didn't remember my last name, but I did remember the general location and with the help of my gift found it after we were free from Maria.

It only has two rooms: the first a kitchen with a woodburning stove on one side, or at least it had, with a large table surrounded by chairs on the other; the other one held our beds. I had four brothers and three sisters, but I don't remember any of their names. My parents and youngest sister shared one bed, three of my brothers shared a bed, and I shared one with my other two sisters since I was the youngest boy. My other brother had moved out and married. I'm pretty sure he had at least two kids by the time I was turned so I quite possibly have family out there somewhere.

Bella was quite interested in anything I could remember about my human life. She asked nonstop questions about it whenever we stopped for her to eat, stretch her legs, or go to the bathroom.

She was surprised that I was a steel mill worker that worked fifteen to eighteen hours a day since I was twelve since child labor laws weren't around yet. Only the rich and super smart went to school past the age of ten where I'm from. The rich because they could afford it, and the super smart because they got scholarships that allowed them to continue and have a chance to go to college. I was actually one of the super smart ones and had a full scholarship, but my pa got sick and couldn't work just before my twelfth birthday so all of us kids besides the youngest still at the house had to start working to make up for his missing paycheck.

Back in those days you didn't get sick leave. If you wanted to keep your job, then you'd better show up and shut up because there were plenty of people willing to take your place. My pa had been sick and in pain for six months before it finally became too much and he collapsed during one of his shifts. He only made it a week on bedrest before he died because he waited so and the medicine wasn't as developed that the sickness was too far spread for anything to be done.

My mother was a wreck after that. She fell into a deep depression, but tried to hide it from us. She wasn't very successful at it, but tried none the less. She was a housewife who only went to town once a month to get groceries. She wasn't a very social person so all she would really talk to was pa or us which is why no one could really tell how much pa's death affected her. She lasted two years before she committed suicide.

We never told anybody because we didn't want to lose our house or be split up. We buried her in the backyard with a handmade cross to show us where as a reminder. I would make sack lunches for everyone to take to either work or school, then walk my youngest sister to school before going to work myself. One of my sisters started going to the market saying that ma had told her she was old enough to be in charge of that specific duty.

The rest of my human life is pretty much a blur. I know two of my brothers and one of my sisters got married, and I was part of their weddings, but I don't recall whether or not they had any children. I was the one mostly in charge of my youngest sister and pretty soon it was just me and her. I don't remember what became of my other brother and sister, I just know that they weren't around either. I essentially became her parent and guardian.

I was sixteen when they noticed something was wrong with our living situation and took her from me. She was only seven. I didn't have time for friends or girlfriends or dating. I didn't mind to much because I had her. The determined I was too young to be raising her by myself even though I'd been mostly doing it since she was three. I tried and struggled for two years to get custody of her. It was on my eighteenth birthday, when the courts had said they were willing to give her back to me, that they told me it was too late and she'd already been adopted by a sweet couple who couldn't have children of their own. I didn't really care one way or the other, I just wanted my sister. I wanted to make sure she was happy, healthy, and safe. Those were my main concerns.

I spent the next three years working and saving all the money I could, working out whenever I got a chance just in case I needed to protect her, and tracking down my sister to make sure she was alright. It took me three years because at first they wouldn't tell me who adopted her, but then when I came to the places they were supposed to be staying at, they'd have already moved to the next place. They must have moved at least sixteen times before I caught up to them.

At twenty-one I was pretty tall in those days at 6'1". I was extremely muscular due to my intense desire to protect my sister, and probably pretty scruffy looking since I didn't really care for my own well-being, only hers.

The night I found her will be forever ingrained in my memory. She was twelve years old and a little beauty. She reminded me of my mother before her depression. I called out her name and she turned around and analyzed me to see if I was a threat, just like I taught her to do. I gave her my famous "Peter" grin hoping she'd recognize it even though we'd been five years apart. "Petri?" She asked hesitantly. My nickname when I was little was "Petey" and she was always adding r's to words that didn't previously have them and it kind of stuck as her personal nickname for me.

"It sure is Sugar. I sure have missed you, Coco." I said using my own personal nickname for her because she liked to drink hot cocoa like it was water and it was very expensive back then, but became her favorite treat.

"Petri!" She shouted knowing it was indeed me. She hugged me hard and tight as if to make sure I wouldn't disappear. "I never thought I'd see you again." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She gave a giggle, snort, sob combination that broke my heart. I took a step back, wiped her tears, and then swung her onto my back to give her a piggy back ride. "Where to young Missy?" tipping my imaginary hat and making her laugh. She pointed me in the right directions until we came to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. I went inside holding her tightly to me. The warehouse wasn't as abandoned as I had thought.

There were about fifteen girls there ranging from ages of what seemed like five to nineteen. Each girl had a little section of floor which they claimed with a pillow and blanket. The younger ones each had the same white stuffed bear that looked to have seen better days. They each were in a different state of disrepair. My sister led me to a blanket with at least six medium sized holes and numerous small holes with a teddy bear that had one eye and part of one year.

I put her down and she moved in front of me. "It was really nice to see you, but you'd better leave before Master gets here."

"Master?" I asked her horrified.

"Yes. He doesn't like us having visitors here, especially males that don't pay." She seemed to have realized what she said and slapped her hands over her mouth and opened her eyes really wide in fright. I pretended not to notice. I told her I'd meet her outside sometime the next day, kissed her head and left. Somebody had been prostituting my twelve year old and someone was gonna pay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: Sorry it took so long. Thank you for all of the reviews and all who have favorited and added my story to your alerts. I love reviews._

Bella's POV

Listening to Peter's tale of what he remembered in his human life was absolutely heartbreaking. I wanted to hold him in my arms and never let him go. That he gave up his whole life to track down his sister to make sure she was safe is unbelievable. The dedication he had to her was astounding and I hadn't even heard the whole story yet.

We finally made it to the house he grew up in. It was absolutely beautiful. It was rundown with peeling paint and falling shingles, but it was still standing. Peter showed me the place in the yard where his mother was buried, the tree he loved to climb and get apples from, then led the way inside after making sure it was okay for me to do so.

He told me so many stories that he remembered actually being here. Once he was quiet again, he led me over to the bed he shared with his sisters. He sat down leaning his back against the rot-iron headboard. I sat down snuggling into his side and laid my head on his shoulder. "What happened next with your sister? Did you get her out of there?" I asked him.

Peter's POV

I saw my sister everyday for three weeks before I could convince her to leave with me. She didn't want to leave the other girls there, so I spent most of the time I wasn't with her looking for places for them to stay once they left, and jobs for the ones old enough to work. I had walked my sister "home" every night and through the three weeks every one of the girls, except for my sister, but including the five year old, propositioned me multiple times which really freaked me out.

I still hadn't seen their "master," that they had to call him that still irks me to this day. My sister told me that the sweet old couple was a front and she, along with six other girls, were put in a holding room where they were picked up by two different people. Three girls to one person and three girls to the other. Then they were put in a "camp" where they were trained how to earn their money for a year and a half. They were trained how to seduce, perform the act, avoid the cops, and differentiate between someone who would like them at their particular age and who they shouldn't even bother with.

It disgusted me that she actually had regular customers. I wasn't disgusted with her, she had no choice, but with the people who would exploit a little girl and those that partook in her services. She had to turn in all the money she made in a day and depended on their "master" for everything: food, clothes, etc. I always got food for the girls and snuck it in for them. I knew them all by name, age, place they were taken from, and how long they'd been there. I delivered messages from them to their families and brought back their responses, although most of them were orphans and runaways.

I had to figure out a way to get them out of there at the same time without drawing suspicion, otherwise it would be taken out on the ones that were left. We discussed it at length, all of us, and we chose a location to meet at for when none of them were expected to be in the warehouse, but out working.

I got them all where they needed to go once we all met up there. It took over five hours to move them all because the places ranged from far away because it had to be somewhere that no one would recognize them, and we all had to stick to the shadows to avoid detection. I moved my sister to a secure location and then went back to have a word with their "master."

I went to the warehouse and waited. It seemed like forever before a slimy looking character with a greasy mustache and shoulder length hair showed up. It looked like he hadn't bathed in three years. He was maybe 5'6" and I easily towered over him. "Where are those whores?" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the empty warehouse.

"Nowhere you'll be able to find them." I told him. His eyes snapped to mine seeming to just realize he wasn't alone.

"What have you done with my property?"

"I gave them new beginnings, and the next time you call my sister property or a whore, I'll slug ya hard." I told him venomously.

"Your sister, you say. I trained those girls myself. They each took a turn with me learning how it's done before I sent them to another. I remind one a night so they don't forget what they've learned. I'm guessing I've touched, kissed, and bit every part of your sister's body, and it was delicious." he said with a sneer. I had the urge to vomit, then kill him in the most horrific way imaginable. I could feel my heart speed up, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I let out a cry of desperation and frustration while I tackled him to the ground. I punched him over and over again anywhere I could get my hands on: his face, his stomach, his groin.

I got up after awhile covered in blood. The man was in complete pain. He had both his eyes swollen shut, his lips were busted and bleeding, he was down three teeth, and his limbs were all at an odd angle, but he was still breathing. I considered that a miracle since I wanted to kill him so badly, but I didn't want to become a murderer. I just got my sister back, I wasn't gonna take any chances of losing her again. I whispered in his ear before I left that if I ever caught wind of him doing something like this again, I'd come back and finish the job.

I was covered in the man's blood and my knuckles were all scraped up. I didn't want my sister to have to see me like that so I went to the place I was staying at, sneaking in so no one could see me that way, bathed and changed clothes. I told the person at the counter that when I was walking I thought I heard screams coming from the warehouse and that someone should contact the police to check it out. That way he could be found and helped and it wouldn't be linked back to me. He didn't know my name and he couldn't really say I was the brother of one of the girls he was using as a prostitute so I was in the clear that way. I grabbed my sister and we headed back to our home, the one I hadn't seen in three years and her in five.

For the next six years my sister and I were the best of friends. She'd come to me for everything, including boy trouble, and female problems both of which I tried not to cringe at. I went back to work at the steel mill and my sister worked as a house keeper part time and got caught up with her schoolwork. She was smart and learned quickly. She was scheduled to go to college to learn how to become a teacher.

The morning she left we celebrated over breakfast. I made her favorite everything and she called me the best brother in the world. I took her to the train yard and hugged her as hard as I dared knowing I wouldn't see her for quite some time. She hugged and kissed me one last time before getting on the train. That was the last I ever saw or heard from her again. The school notified me saying she never showed up. I knew she wouldn't disappear on me again without giving me a hint of her whereabouts.

I searched for a year following every lead I could before the Major found me and changed me for his army. For awhile I didn't remember anything of my human life, but bit by bit it came back to me. I gave up hope of ever finding my sister because I was a vampire and she was a human so even if I knew where she was, I couldn't reveal myself to her. I didn't even know if she was alive anymore. Over the years I gave up hope of ever finding out what happened to her.

I came out of my flashback to the past to find Bella sobbing on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry that happened to you. You were so brave and compassionate and caring. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, Peter Whitlock." she told me.

I wiped off her tears, "I know I'm in love with you, Bella." I told her planting my lips on hers very passionately.

"Captain, come out, come out wherever you are, and bring that delectable morsel with you." I heard a voice with a Hispanic accent say outside of the house, a voice I hadn't heard in over a century.

"Maria?" I asked perplexed even though I would never forget her voice.

"You've got to be kidding me." I heard Bella say as we headed outside to see what awaited us. I had the same exact thought.

_A/N: As always, review. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and added my story to your alerts._

Maria's POV (A/N: Surprised? Me too.)

I've been waiting 160 years for this moment. I've had scouts at this house and the Major's human home just in case they were ever feeling nostalgic. It looks like my perseverance has paid off. He came out with a human that had deep scratches across her face and an unbelievable amount of bite marks on each arm. "Getting a little rough on your food, aren't you Captain?" I couldn't resist taunting him trying to figure out just how important this human was to him. The roar that left his mouth was truly terrifying. Luckily I've had practice making it look like nothing ever affects me. Without the Major around analyzing my emotions, I could pull it off flawlessly. A feral sounding growl came out of the human's mouth as well. "Where's Charlotte, Captain? Didn't feel like sharing your afternoon snack? You guys were at it so often, I didn't think you'd ever come up for air." That wasn't true. I wasn't even aware that they were romantically involved until they ran away together, but seeing the human look like she was about to be sick made it so worth it. "Is she not cutting it for you now? You're so sexually frustrated, you have to resort to defiling human filth? You know if you're that desperate, I could help relieve the tension and we can drink this human together and make love in her blood." I said casually as if I were discussing the weather. Both the Captain and the human were growling with it growing exponentially louder as I went on.

I didn't have to worry about him attacking me because I had brought fifteen of my most loyal and trusted newborns with me. They were also the most skilled at fighting. They were surrounded and they knew it. The Captain would make due for me until I get my hands on my Major.

"What do you want, Maria?" the Captain asked seemingly annoyed.

"I want you to be in charge of my army's training until we get a hold of the Major. You'd be my partner, my lover, and be in charge of running things while the Major controls the newborns and we sit back and watch." at least that's what he could think until I had the Major in my clutches.

"Maria, I don't no where the Major is, nor do I care. I cut all ties with him awhile ago and I'm willing to bet that if you used me as a device to get him to come back to you, it will not work. He won't bat in eyelash at learning that information. I'm not sure about Charlotte. We're no longer together. Another thing, if you or any of these brainless morons even step one foot in this human's way, I'll rip your head off, I don't care if you are a female. You're ash if you go near my mate!" I was surprised. The Captain doesn't usually speak around me that much. This was too good.

"You're mated to the human? My, haven't we fallen far from the vampire grapevine. This will be easier than I thought. Come quietly and compliantly and I won't hurt you yet. Do we have a deal?" I asked laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Maria, you've always been crazy and this is no different. We are gonna fight and we are gonna win. The only real question is are you gonna leave to fight another day or are you gonna die by our hands?" he said seriously.

"You and a human against all of us? The idea in and of itself is laughable. Have it your way. Newborns attack!" I shouted. They sprang towards their targets while I stood back and watched the show. I mean what's the point of making these beings if I have to get my own hands dirty. The Captain was tearing heads off left and right. The human ducked and rolled through the legs of the newborns running to the motorcycle. I thought she was trying to make a getaway and surprised me when she started pulling weapons out of a secret compartment on the bike. It was very brave of her, if pointless. She got up and gunned the engine grabbing the newborns attention. I looked back at the Captain and saw that he'd already decimated ten of them. The remaining five rushed at the human.

She looked completely calm and collected. I guess the weapons gave her self-confidence. That wouldn't last long. The newborns surrounded her each trying to grab a piece of her. One got a hold of her arm while another got a hold of her leg on the other side. She slashed the arm holding her arm clear off. What kind of witchery is this? There are no weapons that should cut off limbs when swung by nothing more than a lowly human. She tried to shake the disconnected arm from her person while she turned to the other side and swiped the head clean off the one holding her leg. She kicked the headless body and I was surprised to see it fly back seven and a half feet. Humans aren't that strong. What on Earth is this girl?

One newborn was behind her reaching for her. She reversed the motorcycle and slashed a line at his midsection. I think I almost vomited when she pushed his top off and it came completely off. The three that were left, though one was missing an arm, all lunged for her at the same time because she wouldn't be able to get all of them. That's when the Captain decided to help her out by removing all their heads while they were distracted. Together they disassembled the rest of them, put them in a pit, and burned the pieces.

I was scared to death. They said they would kill all of them and they did. I decided to act like I always act when faced with the very real possibility of death, I acted like I couldn't care less. I applauded loudly bringing their attention back to me. I love being the center of attention, I'm not ashamed to admit it to myself. "Very well done. I must thank you for getting rid of my cannon fodder. Their year mark was almost up anyway, you just saved me a step. And you my child, you might not be useless after all. I'm willing to let the Captain keep you and not engage in sexual activities with him if you're changed and loyal to me." I said. Sometimes if you act like you're in charge of a situation when you have no actual authority, they overlook that fact, and you really do stay in charge. I didn't think it would work with these two, but I had to try. I wasn't gonna go down like a coward.

"Hey whack-job! You better believe you aren't going to "engage" in sexual activities with my man. In case you haven't noticed, you're in no position to be making demands from us. You came with fifteen newborns to either force us to serve you or to massacre us. We massacred them instead. We were extremely outnumbered and we're still here, they're not. Now you're outnumbered. You really think I'm gonna let the woman who tortured my mate for years become his leader again? Not a chance. Get ready to die, Maria." that was the most I heard her speak.

When what she said registered through my brain, I was extremely angry, "You have a lot of nerve, human considering your kind are like cattle. Your worth nothing more than an insect stamped out on the bottom of my shoe. Come, Captain. We can find you a better, prettier, less broken mate." I admit I didn't even see him coming. The next thing I know, my body is on the ground and the Captain is looking in my eyes with my head in his hands with the most ferocious look on his face that I have ever seen.

"How dare you imply that my mate is any less than perfection. If you even sneer in her direction or look at her like she's anything less than the angel she is, then you'll be sporting injuries that make her scars seem like a papercut in comparison before I throw you into the fire. Thankfully you can't make any noise with just your head. Darlin'? Would you mind?" he asked looking at the human like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. I don't understand it.

"It would be my pleasure!" she answered. She can't be completely human because she picked up my body with no difficulty whatsoever and threw it into the still raging fire. The Captain had turned my head around so I could watch the incineration. The Captain and the human talked back and forth for about ten minutes before my head was unceremoniously into a backpack. They took off on the motorcycle and stopped three miles away where the human got off the bike and then the Captain took off again.

When it stopped again, I heard the sounds of my compound. He must have changed his clothes at some point because otherwise the newborns would be all over him because of the smell of human on his clothes. They haven't fed in quite awhile. I find it's a very effective training method. "Who's in charge while Maria's away?" he sounded a bit muffled since my head was still in the bag.

"I am." said Miguel proudly. The idiot thought I was in love with him. The only reason he's in charge is because he's the most controlled out of this latest bunch. I was thinking of just keeping the fifteen I had with me to get the Captain and scrapping the rest. They were some of the most pathetic to turn out in years. I was planning on just starting over.

"I need you all to listen to me carefully. Maria lied to you. This isn't the only way to live. In the North vampires live in peace. There are no wars and no fighting for territories. I can give you money and clothing to get you started. Maria wasn't planning on keeping you long, only two or three ever make it past their one year mark with her. There are rules you need to know how to follow. The main rule is don't expose yourself to humans. If you do, then either turn or kill said human. If you don't, then it will bring the Volturi down on your heads. They're the rulers of the vampire world. When the Southern Wars start to draw attention from the humans, the Volturi come and kill everyone involved.

There are covens, groups of vampires that live together in peace, who only drink the blood of animals if you're interested. One of them lives in Alaska. I'm telling you this because you deserve to have a choice, although it seems to me that animal blood makes you a little crazy. You're probably wondering why I'm even bothering telling you this," I know I certainly was, "it's because my mate has such a heart of gold and said that just like when I was in Maria's army, you don't know any different, and deserve the option of living in peace like I've been able to do.

I must warn you, if you fight me, you will die. I know Maria has told you that she has people watching your families and will go after them if you leave. I know from personal experience that it's not true. She doesn't have the will or the means to do this. I also know that some of you are afraid that Maria will come after you personally if you listen to me. You don't have to worry about Maria any longer. One of you go start a fire and I will show you why." I heard one of the newborns scurrying along and heard the crackle of the flames. I could almost feel the curiosity and suspicion coming off the newborns in waves. "The tyranny and evil of Maria is over. You don't have to be afraid of her any longer." With that my head was brought out of the bag and shown to the newborns.

Their eyes widened in surprise since they were convinced I was invincible. I was convinced of that as well, at least I was until my head was torn off. "Say goodbye, Maria." As my head soared towards the flames and I knew no more, my last thought was today did not go as planned at all.

_A/N: Please review. How did you like my version of Maria? Let me know._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added my story to their alert._

Bella's POV

I didn't tell Peter, but before I tossed Maria's body into the fire, I took off a silver bracelet that she was wearing on her left wrist. It was tarnished and looked very old. There was an inscription that said, 'To my lover, from your Major.' I knew that was from Jasper and from the condition of it, I'm guessing she had probably never taken it off since he'd given it to her. I'm curious as to why, but I knew that this bracelet would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt to Jasper that she was indeed gone. I don't want to see any of the Cullen's, but Jasper deserves to know of his sire's demise. I think, hopefully; I'll get some closure as well. I guess I did say that Bella Swan was dead to those who didn't say goodbye to me so it makes sense they didn't look into the funeral too closely because to them I'd already been dead for years.

I heard Peter come in and went over to them, "So how many new bites do you have?" I asked him curiously. I knew he'd have at least some. It was inevitable.

"Only fifteen. I only had to destroy twenty-nine out of the seventy-five that were there. I couldn't believe it wasn't more. Your idea of showing them Maria's head and throwing it into the flames was absolutely ingenious."

"That's great! Now take off your shirt."

"Uh..." he said obviously unsure of why I wanted him too.

"I want to see the damage and see if I can possibly make it less painful for you."

"I'm used to pain, Darlin'. Don't feel like your obligated to do anything for me."

"Peter, take off your shirt right now or so help me..." I trailed off. I honestly don't know what I'd do if he refuses, but I wanted to do this for him. He took it off and I admired his physique briefly before I remembered why I wanted him to take it off in the first place.

With my enhanced vision I could immediately tell where the new bites were because they were still leaking venom. When Peter and I first started getting close I made him his own anti-venom machine thing, but I made it so that it would purify his venom and take out all foreign venom and put back his purified venom in his body even though his body would be able to reproduce it after he fed, but it would be painful until then and I didn't want that for him if I could help it. I haven't needed to give it to him to use yet because he's such a good fighter.

He had seven new bites on his front and five new bites on his back. I held up the machine to his first bite when he interrupted me, "You do know that won't work on me, right? I don't have any blood."

"This one I made specially with you in mind. Now sit down." I directed him to where I wanted him to sit, that way I could reach all of the bites since I couldn't when he was standing. I attached it to each bite and after a sharp indrawn breath, he'd exhale in relief so I'm guessing it worked. Afterward I ran a washcloth under hot water and wiped him down front and back. Partway through he started purring and the sound simultaneously calmed me down and turned me on.

When I was done I ran my fingers through his hair like I've wanted to do for so long now. He started purring louder and pulled me closer nuzzling his face in my neck. He sat me down on his lap and held me closely. I almost felt like I could fall asleep. We stayed like that for about twenty minutes before he carried me to bed and I figured I could tell him what I figured out I needed to do in the morning.

Peter's POV

I was surprised when Bella's machine worked on me and touched that she cared enough about me to make it for me. She's coming around to accept being my mate completely because she claimed me in public. She called me 'her man' to Maria and her army. Granted everyone who heard it is now dead, but it's still a start.

I love holding her while she sleeps. She fell asleep almost instantly. I love just watching her, as creepy as that sounds, but in her sleep her face smooths out and all the stress is melted away. She looks so at peace. I wish she wouldn't care how other people saw her or at least tried to see her how I see her.

Whenever it gets to the point in her sleep where the venom in her changes something, I can tell because her eyes scrunch shut and her mouth clamps so she won't scream, but little whimpers still escape. I pull her closer to me and rub her arms. This seems to make the pain not quite as intense. I decided to try purring this time since it worked earlier. I also situated her so that as much of her as possible was touching my skin taking advantage of the fact that I kept my shirt off. The amount of time it takes varies, sometimes as little as an hour and sometimes as long as seven hours.

I wish I could take this pain for her. I also kind of wish she'd let me change her completely, then she wouldn't have these nightly pain sessions and she'd be with me forever. She hasn't said anything about being changed and I don't want to push her too fast or away altogether. This time it took two hours to complete. I didn't notice any physical difference in her so it must either her mind, gift, or eyesight that got improved. Her face smoothed out again and her heart slowed down again so I knew she fell back asleep.

She woke up a couple hours later. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then she turned to look at me about to say something when she took a sharp indrawn breath, "Peter, I thought you were beautiful before, but I might as well as have been looking at you through a dirty window. You're so gorgeous, I don't know why you even bother with me when we're so far in different leagues. I'll never be good enough to be your equal." she said with tears streaming down her face, then burying her head in her hands, "why am I so weak?"

"Baby, you're right we're in different leagues, but you're so far above me. You're the strongest person I've ever met, both humans and vampires included. You're so incredibly beautiful both on the inside and out that it takes my breath away. I'll never be good enough for you, but I'm selfish enough to want to be yours anyway. As for being equals, you're almost as good at fighting as I am and you're still mostly human. You're so amazing and I love you so much I barely know how to contain it all. I honestly don't know what you're doing with a screw up like me irregardless of the mate status." I said passionately.

"You're a survivor, a warrior, and my mate. Those experiences made you who you are today and I love who you are today. I wouldn't change a thing except that maybe you didn't have to go through as much pain."

"That speech right there is the exact same one I was about to give you."

"You mean it?" she asked after she wiped her tears away.

"Absolutely. I want to claim you as mine and let the whole world to know you belong to me, but I know you're not ready for that and possibly might not ever be, but Darlin', I'll take what I can get and be more than happy with it because you've already given me much more than I deserve." I said hoping she could hear the sincerity ringing in my voice.

She looked at me as if contemplating something then said, "If I asked you to change me right now, would you do it?"

"Nothing would make me happier. You might want to call the vampires on your payroll as well as relocate first, but right afterward I'm willing to."

"You really want me forever?" she asked me sounding incredulous, "what if my scars never go away because they were caused by venom and shape-shifters?"

"Eternity won't be long enough to have you. As for whether or not it would change my mind if your scars don't go away, absolutely not. You're the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen even with your scars. It wouldn't change one thing for me."

"I'm not ready to be changed yet, I just wanted to know. I've got a few things I need to do first, but after that, if you're serious, I'll be ready to change."

"I'm definitely serious. Just tell me when."

"I will. Why don't you go hunting while I eat breakfast, then I need to talk to you about things."

"Sounds like a plan, Darlin'." I kissed her deeply, then turned and headed out the door.

When I came back Bella had our stuff all packed and ready to go. "Peter, do I smell at all like a vampire or still completely like a human?" I took a deep breath so I could take her scent in.

"You smell completely human."

"Good. I know you don't have a scent, but can others tell you're a vampire if you're wearing contacts."

"I never asked, Darlin'. I'm guessing my lack of heartbeat would be a dead giveaway, no pun intended." She looked thoughtful for a moment then asked if we could stop at a couple of actual stores rather than convenience stores so she could pick up a few things. We went to one right after I took a shower and changed. She seemed to be in a pretty good mood so I guess our talk when she first woke up helped. She decided to have our conversation we were supposed to have when I got back from hunting when we got to wherever we were going for lunch.

She bought a bunch of stuff: stuff for surveillance, cameras, microphones, anti-spy ware, anti-virus, anti-malware, 'How to be a Spy for Dummies,' 'How to Fix viruses on your Computer without it costing a Fortune,' cellphones, stuff for cellphones, etc. I have no idea what she planned to do with all of this stuff. She bought three of each thing and they were all top of the line, high quality stuff.

The bill was an astronomical amount for a human. I thought I'd probably have to help her out at least a little, but her card went through with no problem and she didn't seem to be worried about the money in the least. I was absolutely shocked. Apparently I wore my surprise openly on my face because she said that while she was still somewhat money conscientious she didn't have to be because her late husband and father made sure she was well taken care of.

She got her father's 401k, pension, plus a trust fund he'd never told her about that had accrued about $1.2 million due to good investments and never taking money out, only adding money in. Her husband had paid off their house so it was completely hers, sold ninety-six pattens and put the money earned from that into a separate account so his family could live on that if something should happen to him. He also left blueprints for 795 projects he'd been working on, and she built them and sold their pattens. All in all from her husband she obtained roughly $75 million. I could see why she wasn't worried at all.

When we stopped for lunch she said she wanted to stop in La Push with me and talk to the pack, which I guess is why she was asking about my scent. Apparently they attack first and ask questions never. She thought that was pretty stupid, but that's the way they'd been doing it since they first phased. One of the things she was doing was recording her heartbeat for six hours and then was going to have it strapped on me playing while we were there. She decided to do it for that long because she didn't know how long we'd end up being there. She also wants to set up surveillance so she can see what's going on with them. I think that's a good idea and will give us a major advantage should we ever need it. I never would have thought about recording a heartbeat, that's simply cunning.

Another thing she said was that we needed to find the Cullen's in person and let them know that Maria's dead. When I asked why we couldn't just simply call, she said it would serve two purposes. The first being that Jasper would be able to feel my sincerity plus she had an item that she'd gotten off of Maria that would also prove her demise. She dug through her bag and pulled out a bracelet in a zip-lock baggie, I'm guessing so it will retain her scent. I looked at the inscription and knew she was indeed right. The second thing was that she wanted to set up some of her spy equipment on them too. It's an invasion of privacy yes, but she pointed out that there were times when they were incredibly careless and risked exposure on more than one occasion. This would help make sure that they stayed in line. She said she also had a pretty juvenile way to get back at them for turning their back on her all those years ago. Apparently that was just the start.

Luckily for me, I know how to find the Cullen's rather easily. I've never used Jenks to do my business with. I've always used his best friend and whereas the Major used fear, I used common sense, generosity, money, and respect. Mr. Jenks and Mr. Green, the best friend, gossip like two old ladies in a hair salon and tell each other everything. Mr. Green shares with me whatever I wish to know, and some of what I don't wish to know, because he knows the information will never go farther than my companion and if it does, then I'll never reveal my source so he's always in the clear. So to find them all I need to do is make a phone call and I'll have everything I wish to know within the hour should I be so inclined.

The ride back to Washington was pretty relaxed all things considered. I think it helped that Bella and I are trying out a relationship and aren't afraid of kissing and cuddling so there wasn't nearly as much frustration as there was on the way here. I'm so glad we got some things settled and that my house is still standing especially after then fight with Maria.

At dinner I brought up something I was thinking about, "Bella, I'm thinking about changing my last name. Jasper let me use his last name, but I no longer feel comfortable using it," especially since I eventually plan to ask her to marry me and don't think she'd appreciate having the same last name as someone who betrayed her, "I don't know my human last name, but I thought we might be able to make up a new one together."

"That's a great idea, Peter. Actually since we have the address to your house in Texas we can probably look up what your human last name actually was. If you still don't like it, then we can think of something else."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. You'd do the same for me wouldn't you?"

"I sure would, Darlin'. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm done now. Let's get going." I know one thing for sure, life's an adventure with Bella by my side.

_A/N: Let me know what you think. Any ideas of what Pet_er's last name should be?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and subscription. A special thanks goes to Goddess of Music-Thumper for the idea of Peter's last name._

Peter's POV

Bella asked me if I minded giving her a day to herself. I figured it was the least I could do considering all that transpired. I decided to get some work of my own done. The first order of business was to contact Mr. Green and find out the Cullen's whereabouts and if they asked for anything for relocation lately.

I like Mr. Green a lot. I talked his predecessor into having everybody who worked with me use code names. That way if something should leak out they actually won't know where it came from because only a select few know who has what code name. Mr. Blue, Mr. Green's predecessor, thought that was a brilliant idea because that way he didn't have to keep it in the family like Mr. Jenks did.

That's one of the ways the Cullen's don't remember humans. The first Mr. Jenks they used is dead and gone, the next is 93, the next just retired at 67, and this current one is the last one's grandson who is approximately twenty-six. They still think they're dealing with the first one because every once in a while they slip in the name John which is the first one, the current one's name is Thomas.

The Jenks' are used to pretending to not notice the oddities, but that doesn't stop them from sharing with Mr. Green's family with the understanding that it stays between them, and sometimes me. The two families have been best friends for at least five generations.

Anyway, I found out that the Cullen's just relocated to their New Hampshire just last year, so they'll still be there for awhile because they have to wait for all of the 'children' to graduate from high school for the millionth time.

I can't believe they waste their time going to high school over and over again. They already know more than their teachers do, or at least they should. They should use that brain power for world peace, ending world power since they're such humanitarians, something, but I digress. It's not like I was doing anything useful with my time before I found Bella, but that's besides the point.

I called Bella up to see if she wanted help patrolling tonight. She said okay so that was what I spent the night doing. She's still so amazing to watch. I'm basically just a backup plan, a just in case. It's a little emasculating that my girlfriend could beat me up if she were so inclined, but also super hot.

She asked if she could come over to my place afterward because she had some news for me. I was really curious. I figured she would have spent the whole time sleeping or relaxing, not finding news.

We made it to my place. I was curious as to what she had to tell me and I had also had some news for her as well. When we got to my place, she took off her helmet, leather jacket, pants, and boots leaving her in a tank top, skintight short shorts that looked painted on and made her legs look like they went on for miles, and bare feet. She looked delicious and I wanted to devour her.

I couldn't help but kiss her until she was gasping for breath. I kissed down her neck and back up to her ear nibbling on her earlobe. She was making the most delectable sounds, but I knew she wasn't ready to go any farther with me and we had things we needed to discuss. I leaned back and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed. Her lips were parted and swollen. She looked beautiful. I kissed both eyelids, her nose, then her lips four times each lighter than the last. Then I lifted her into my arms and sat down on the couch situating her in my lap.

"So what did you find out, Darlin'?" I asked her, my voice still a little husky from my lust induced haze.

"Peter, I researched it and found out your human last name. I also found out your youngest sister's name if your interested." she told me excitedly.

"That's wonderful. So what's my sister's name?" I asked getting excited myself.

"Lily May. You're name from your human years is Peter Isaiah Pearl." she said smiling a Cheshire grin.

"Lily May, that's such a pretty name. Pearl, my last name was Pearl? No wonder I didn't remember it. There's nothing manly about hearing Peter Pearl." I said.

"It could have been worse. It could have been Diamond, or Ruby, or Sapphire, or..."

"I get it, I get." I said interrupting her.

"I think it's cute. I love you Peter Pearl." she said while giggling, "So what did you have to tell me?"

"I thought of a couple last names for myself. I wanted your input. I want you to be comfortable using it as well when the time comes." I said somewhat nervously. Nervous about whether she'd want to have the same last name as me.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked with her head tilted in curiosity. She didn't seem to have any qualms about it, or look upset so I was able to relax.

"Well, for when we had to be remembered, I figured we'd use Weston. Apparently, it's some character that's on a really popular TV show so it should be easy to remember as long as they watch TV, I guess. Sorry, I'm rambling, but I'm trying to explain it right."

"I think you explained it just fine. You're cute when you ramble." she said and then kissed me on the cheek. If I was a human, I'd be blushing for sure, "what about the other name?"

"I know you've been having a hard time loving me. Not that you don't, but that you feel like you're betraying your family. It shows on your face sometimes. I don't hold it against you and I understand. I know one of the things you're afraid of is forgetting them and that is why you want to hang on to your humanity as long as you can. The other name I thought of is Charles. That way you can have a piece of your father and husband since your dad's first name and your husband's middle name was that. I want you to be able to remember them with fondness. I don't mind sharing you with their memory." There were tears streaming down her cheeks. She threw her arms around me and hugged me as hard as she could.

"Do you have any idea how perfect you are?" she whispered.

"Sugar, I'm far from perfect."

She looked up into my eyes and with her eyes and voice dripping sincerity she told me, "Peter, you're perfect for me. I am so lucky to have you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We spent the rest of the night cuddling. We decided we'd introduce me to the La Push pack as Peter Weston and Bella's boyfriend. I was ecstatic at that. She's claiming me in public again and we're not destroying these people, at least not yet.

_A/N: Read and Review._

_A/N2: Stay tuned. Next up the meeting with the La Push pack._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my story._

Peter's POV

Bella told me she ended up recording her heartbeat for twenty-four hours. She strapped this contraption to my chest. You couldn't even tell anything was there when I put my shirt on. She was gonna have me push play once we neared the border and push stop when I needed to be undetected. She wanted me to hook up three different microphones in various places in the tribal council building.

She, for her part, was gonna put microphones in both the Alpha's house and the Chief of the tribe's house. It was gonna be a live feed that went directly recorded onto one of the computers she bought. We are also gonna set up a camera in the trees at First Beach so we could watch when they had their bonfires. That feed would also directly go to the computer so we wouldn't have to come back to get it to watch. It blended in nicely with the foliage and picked up noise from up to three miles away. Bella said she also got software that would allow us to find what we want and also isolate and remove what we don't.

We went to Chief Black's house first. It was a little tiny red house as small as all the others. I figured with him being the chief of the tribe, he'd have the biggest, but Bella said he didn't want to be seen as above his people. I could respect that. His son hurt Bella in so many ways, but she respected the Chief. He didn't treat her any differently after the incident and she told me he was the one that helped her make all the cool weapons and kept her secret of being 'The Protector.' I'm glad she had someone she could count on and trust before I came along.

We knocked on the door and I heard a squeaky wheelchair make its way to us. Bella was decked out in a leather jacket that had no vampire scents on it, a different one than she took on vacation with us because it still smelled like burnt vampire flesh even after we washed it ten times, pants, three inch high heeled biker boots, her helmet, and black leather gloves without the weapons just in case we wanted to hold hands. She wore this so that the Chief would recognize her right away, but the wolves wouldn't. Apparently her scent changed some since the venom's been spreading. She said she used to smell like freesias and strawberries. I said she still smelled that way, but also lilies and almonds.

I was also wearing a leather jacket, jeans, dark brown snakeskin cowboy boots, and black leather gloves so nobody would notice my temperature difference. I was holding my helmet in my hands.

The Chief opened the door and looked at us in shock. Probably not because Bella was here, but that she was here with another person. "Hey Billy," her changed voice said, "can we come in?" he just nodded and backed up so we could follow him to the kitchen table, which was perfect because that's where the first microphone was to go. She slipped it into my hand so I could reach the right spot under the table without suspicion.

After we were all seated I leaned forward while sticking the microphone on the bottom of the table in the middle while looking at the Chief intently, "Thank you for all you've done for Bella. That means a lot to both of us especially since it seems only the two of us are able to look at her in the way she deserves to be looked at."

"Excuse me, who are you?" he asked staring attentively into my brown tinted contact clad eyes.

"This is my boyfriend, Peter Weston." Bella said for me.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella." he said sincerely. Humans couldn't see through to the inside of the visor of her helmet. I could barely see in there myself, but just enough to see her eyes dart back and forth which is the signal for me to set up the other microphone in the living room.

"Excuse me, do you have a bathroom I can use?" I asked politely. He pointed out and told me the directions. I went out through the hallway into the living room. I could still hear them talking. I put the microphone underneath the couch in a very obscure position that would be perfect for hearing everything in the room, but not possible to detect unless you knew exactly where it was.

I stepped into the bathroom and flushed the toilet once I was done. When I went back into the kitchen Bella's helmet was off and her hair was smoothed down. He said he liked what she did to it. He sounded genuine and I was happy about that. "I've got to talk to the guys about a couple of things. Are they at Sam's?" she asked.

"That would be my guess," the Chief said, "are you sure it'd be wise to bring Peter along?" he asked carefully.

"Peter's gonna run to the Ateara's General store and get us a couple of drinks while I head on over to Sam's. Then he'll meet me there between ten and twenty minutes. I'm hoping to have the reintroductions to ourselves will be over by then." I was going to the store to be able to keep up with our story, but not until after I paid a visit to the Tribal Council Hall Building. They gave each other a knowing look while I pretended to be oblivious. We went our separate ways for awhile.

Bella's POV

I rode my motorcycle to Sam's place. I use to spend quite a lot of time there, back when I was still acceptable looking. Peter said maybe they felt guilty and that was why they never came around and couldn't look at me. I told him it was sweet of him to say, but when they looked at me there was pity, shame, and disgust. I didn't see any apologetic faces and heard no apologies coming from their lips. I mean it was an accident, but they could at least pretend that they were sorry it happened.

I pulled up and parked in the driveway. I went and knocked on the door. I guess Jake was gonna figure out that it was me he fixed up the bike for, but I really just didn't care, not anymore. Emily opened the door and looked at me with a puzzled expression, "Can I help you?"

"Do you mind if I come in? I can keep my helmet on if it will make you more comfortable in my presence." I said bitingly.

"Who are you?" she asked me almost rudely.

"Bella Swan Yorkie. So can I come in or am I no longer welcome?" I asked accusingly. She answered with a gasp of surprise and opened the door wider to allow me to pass through. If she didn't, I would have shoved my way in anyway, but this just makes it easier. She led me to the kitchen table. All the wolves must have been doing something because it was just us.

I reached in my pocket and brought out a microphone after I sat down. I leaned forward and stuck it to the underside of the middle of the table, then I placed both hands flat on the tabletop. Emily went back to cooking, but I could tell she was uncomfortable with me there because she was awfully stiff and rigid in her movements. "When are the guys gonna be back?" I asked her casually as if I didn't notice her trying to ignore my presence. She obviously wasn't expecting me to try to socialize with her because when she heard me she jumped about a foot in the air.

"Between five and ten minutes." she answered breathing heavily and trying to get her heartbeat to go back down to normal. I answered with an okay, then leaned back in my seat and waited.

Sam came in a couple minutes later stopping once they saw someone wearing full motorcycle regalia sitting at the table. Sam took in the stiff set of his mate's shoulders went to kiss her scars, then lips while rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "Who's this and what do they want?" Sam asked in a voice meant to be intimidating to the unknown visitor. I was used to this tactic, however; and started laughing loudly. It sounded really strange coming through the voice changer in my helmet.

"Sammy boy, don't worry your pretty head. I just came to visit the people I used to think of as family before they turned their backs on me." I said with an emphasis on 'used to.'

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" he asked me with an edge appearing in his voice.

"I used to be an honorary wolf girl until I lost my family and the pack turned its back on me." I said with a steely voice. Emily was downright crying by this time.

"You know about the pack?"

"What part of honorary wolf girl implied that I didn't Sam?" we were interrupted by the rest of the pack coming in, taking in the scene before them to decide whether or not they needed to take action. "I'm not a threat to your alpha. Sit down. Now as to one of the reasons I'm here: how many vampires have come through here in the last six months?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you still have a stick shoved up your back end, Leah. Sam and Emily are meant for each other. Tough break, Sweetheart, but it's a little stupid to still be holding a grudge against them five years later when you know why they did what they did and how hard they tried to fight it at first. Can't have kids while you're a wolf? Well, you can when you stop phasing so quit freaking out about it. Can you honestly say you'd want anyone to have you as a mother with your current attitude? I'd feel bad for them and you'd probably have a bunch of people in line trying to get them away from you while you're an unfit parent. There obviously not gonna be given back to you anytime soon at the rate your going."

"How dare you?! Who do you think you are anyway?" She asked enraged and shaking.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan Yorkie. Go ahead, phase, attack. It wouldn't be the first time I've been hurt by one of you, in more ways than one. Maybe you wanna finish the job this time. After all, none of you can look me in the eye and when you look in my direction all I see is disgust, shame, and pity. Jake, you were my best friend and you couldn't even look at me when you picked me up. I was in the hospital for months and never got any visitors. I wasn't able to go to the funeral for my husband or father. I don't know if anyone came to their memorial services or if anyone cared enough to let my babies rest in peace.

You see Leah, you have a chance to be a mother when you're done phasing. I can no longer have kids of my own and who'd let me adopt a child when I have a face like this. This is why I specialized my helmet so I wouldn't have to take it off and get looked at like a mutant. Now back to my freaking question: how many vampires have come through here or Forks in the last six months?" Leah had sat down in shock and stopped shaking once I'd revealed my name. Nobody was looking in my direction, either finding the wall or the table a lot more appealing apparently.

"We've only had one vampire around here in the last year." Embry told me softly.

"Thank you. Now I didn't know how long this would take or how receptive you'd be to me being here, but I figured it would be a while before we got everything under wraps. My boyfriend went to the Ateara General Store to get us a couple of pops while I came here first so we could get the hostility out of the way. He'll be here any minute, I hope you don't mind."

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Jake sounding protective while looking in my general direction without actually looking at me.

"Yes. I've kept my helmet on so that people wouldn't feel the need to avert their eyes, but apparently it doesn't work with you Jake. Why don't you take a look? My helmet's not as scary as my face is." I said strongly. He turned his head and looked at me, then seemingly sighed in relief.

A knock at the door startled everyone. They were too busy analyzing me to notice someone come up to the door. I knew it was Peter due to the pull in my chest. Emily opened the door and let him in. "Everyone, this is my boyfriend Peter Weston. Peter, this is Sam, Emily, Jake, Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, Quil, Leah, Collin, and Brady." I said pointing to each one in turn.

"Westen? As in Michael Westen in Burn Notice? I love that show!" Quil exclaimed happily. Most of the pack looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Peter winked at me seeing how his intuition or whatever was right in this case. "What? I watch it with Clair."

"Nice to meet y'all." Peter said with his Southern accent. "Baby, why are you still wearing your helmet? It's rude to wear it in the house you know." I had a feeling he already knew.

"They like it better when I wear my helmet. My scars make them uncomfortable."

"Even the one called Emily?"

"She's one of the biggest supporters of me wearing it, it seems."

"Why you hypocrites! You're all freaks of nature in your own way out of your control. Most of you are freakishly tall and you," he said pointing at each of them in turn then landing on Emily, "how dare you make her feel ashamed of her scars when you've got some of your own. You don't like it when people look at you the wrong way, I'm sure so why are you doing it to my girl? You oughtta be ashamed of yourselves. Darlin' take off your helmet for just a second so I can get a look at your gorgeous eyes." I didn't know what he was getting at, but I took off my helmet and smoothed down my hair, then looked at Peter. I noticed everyone staring at us intently in my peripheral vision obviously trying to see if he could actually look at me without making a disgusted face.

He looked at me like I was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. The way he always looked at me. They all wore gaping expressions. I was tempted to glare at them all, but that would probably make it worse. "See... Beautiful." he said and then cradled my face in his hands. He gently, reverently placed a kiss on my lips. We heard them all gasp collectively in unison. Peter turned around and luckily didn't growl, though I could tell he really wanted to. "Why are you surprised I kissed her? Surely she told you I was her boyfriend. Why do you insist on making her feel bad about herself? She's absolutely adorable." he told them then he turned around and kissed me breathless.

"Let's go, Peter. I found what I came to find out. We'll make sure to stay out of La Push from now on since I'm obviously not welcome." I said while putting my helmet back on. "And to think, I thought you would be the last ones to judge me for my looks. I'll never make that mistake again." then we turned and headed out the door.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie." Peter told me wrapping his arms around me.

"I should have guessed it; it's just disappointing. I love you. Let's go home." he got on the bike first obviously realizing I was in no condition to be steering. I climbed on behind him and we went away.

_A/N: I swear Bella has a mind of her own. This turned out completely different from how I planned on it going. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and story followings. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've got the next chapter and a half written in my notebook, but it's just getting it from there to my computer that I'm having problems with. I love the idea of Bella as a mix of Alice and Blade. Very cool._

_A/N2: This chapter is short and somewhat of a filler. The next will be longer and posted either later today or tomorrow afternoon._

Peter's POV

I can't believe those stupid mutts made her feel like she couldn't show her face to them, they were the ones who scarred her so bad and they made her feel like it was her fault. My girl's the strongest person and they make her feel weak and worthless. I would have taken out the whole pack if I would have thought it would help, but I know she wouldn't want that. She's too pure of heart. She doesn't mind beating you up when you need it, but she wouldn't want to cause harm to innocent beings.

I suggested we waited awhile before going to the Cullen's. I held her off for a week, but she said she wanted to get it done. She needed closure and the sooner we got the spy equipment set up the better. I agreed to an extent, but her mental health and well-being comes first before closure or whatever.

I've gotten her to spend five nights this week. I was a little surprised that it was so easy to convince her, but I'm glad. We're getting closer than ever. She's no longer shying away from me and is even to initiate contact. She always snuggles into my side when we watch TV.

Bella now has a certain group of vampires that she trusts to get the job done and not let innocents be eaten while she's away. She told me their names and I told her the feelings my gift was letting them no about them. The state of Washington is in protective hands so we don't have to worry about that aspect while we're in New Hampshire.

We're taking a plane and then running because as much fun as we had going on the bike down to my house, she needs rest. Plus I already know she'd be too anxious to be able to really enjoy it. She's scared of how the Cullen's are gonna react to her scars and to being with me especially after the debacle with the pack since they knew the reason behind her condition and the Cullen's don't.

I'm buying out all of first class so we won't have any stupid people making her feel uncomfortable. Hopefully the flight attendants will be professional and not make her feel like she has to wear her helmet on the plane. Bella was thinking about wearing a ski-mask and a sunhat, but I was able to talk her out of that they'd probably think she was trying to hijack the plane. I'm pretty sure both along with her helmet are gonna end up being in her suitcase in any event.

Thankfully, I thought ahead and called the airline letting them know we'd need a flight attendant that would be sensitive and not make Bella feel uncomfortable. I said if I felt that they were making her feel uncomfortable or I heard any gossiping about her that I would sue that flight attendant personally along with the airline. They assured me I had nothing to worry about.

We finally board the plane and Bella is rigid in her seat. The trek through the airport was rather rough on her. People are so shallow. The flight attendant did the safety thing for us and then offered us complimentary drinks once we were in the air. He didn't look at Bella funny once. I can't say the same thing for me however. He kept looking at me like I was a piece of meat he wanted to devour. Bella thought it was hilarious so I gave shuddering in disgust a reprieve and just listened to her laugh. After awhile she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

The flight attendant came and sat down next to me. I was afraid he was gonna hit on me or proposition me. He seemed to notice and said, "Relax. I'm not gay. She just looked like she needed a good laugh and I've found girlfriends and wives think there's nothing funnier than their boyfriends or husbands being hit on by a gay man."

"Thanks for that. Thanks for not looking at her differently either." I said sincerely.

"Trust me, I know how she feels. My daughter has 3rd degree burns covering over seventy percent of her body including her face. It seems like my other two daughters and I are the only ones able to see how great she is. I'd never make anybody feel how they make my daughter feel on a regular basis. Do you want to see a picture of my girls?"

"I'd love to. They're beautiful." I said truthfully.

"When you're getting your return flight request Andrew for your flight attendant. They'll know who you're talking about because I'm the only flight attendant named Andrew.

"What are your girls names?" I asked. His face lit up at being able to talk about them.

He showed me the picture of his girls again pointing to each as he spoke, "This is Annie, she's the oldest at fifteen, she was named after my late wife's grandmother; this is Michelle, she's ten, and named after my late wife's mother; and this is Lily, she's six, and she was named after my great grandmother."

"I can tell you really love your daughters."

"They're my whole world especially since their mom died. Annie's trying to get me to date again arguing that Lily at least needs a mother figure. I agree, but I'm just not ready yet. I don't know that I ever will be." he sighed dragging his hand through his hair.

"Don't push yourself before you're ready. Maybe start a basic friendship with a few ladies. That way there's no pressure. Besides friends first is always a good idea. Maybe you should talk to Bella, my girlfriend, on our return flight. It's her story, but she lost her husband and children and it took us a long time of us being friends first before she was willing to try with me. I don't want to make either of you uncomfortable, but it's not something I can personally relate to. It couldn't hurt to ask though, right? I apologize if I'm interfering too much."

"No, I appreciate it and I might just take you up on that. We'll see. You should probably wake her up; we're gonna be landing soon. I'll go get her some water for when she wakes." he said and disappeared.

I was glad Bella was able to get a little sleep; also that the venom decided not to change anything right now because that would be hard to explain. I tilted her face towards me and kissed her forehead, eyelids, nose, and finally mouth. I whispered, "Time to get up, Beautiful. We're gonna land soon." She smiled up at me after finally opening up her eyes.

"I think I like being woken up like that. How long until we land?"

"I'll wake you up every morning like that if you want. It's about five to ten minutes until we land, Darlin'. Do you want to stop someplace and get some lunch before we head over to their place?" I asked her.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's get some lunch and then check into a hotel with our stuff before we head over there."

"Sounds good, Darlin'. So are you gonna let me in on the plan or am I gonna be left in the dark until afterward?"

"First I want to test something out once we get to the hotel, then I'll tell you part of it at least because I'll need your help."

Andrew came back with a bottle of water for Bella. She thanked him and then we were left on our own once again. The plane landed with little turbulence, although that didn't stop Bella from squeezing my hand as hard as she could. I'm glad I'm a vampire that heals quickly because she actually broke three of my fingers.

When we stopped at the hotel she told me that she wanted to find out when we touched whether she lost her scent or I gained hers. We found we basically traded. Her scent faded until it was almost nonexistent while I smelled like I bathed in her scent. A fact that I was absolutely thrilled about. Then she brought out some scent neutralizer spray thing that hunters use to see if that would; you couldn't smell either one of us afterward. Next she told me her plan that she wanted to implement while all the Cullen's were out hunting, then we are headed to their school and work places. My mate is an absolute brilliant, diabolical mastermind.

Then once the Cullen's found all of their presents, courtesy of Bella, we'd show up saying I had one of my feelings. I asked for all the Cullen's phone numbers including the hidden ones they didn't tell each other about from Mr. Green, just in case.

_A/N: Read and Review._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, and alert subscriptions. This one is longer than most of my other chapters. Let me know what you think of the first part of the Cullen's punishment._

3rd Person POV

The Cullen family came back from their hunt to find a letter on their front door. They'd gone further and were gone a few days so they thought it must have been left right when they left because they couldn't find a scent on the letter. They opened it up and Jasper read it out loud:

Dear Cullen Family:

Thank you for making this so easy for me. You want to be human and yet you think yourselves so far above them. You also think yourselves so far above traditional vampire eating habits, but that and your attitude are about to change.

I have taken the liberty of making your lives more human and getting some well-deserved vengeance as well. When you get inside you'll notice that most things have stayed the same; however, the possessions you love most will be confiscated and changed. The next part will be a letter on the dining room table where you hold your family meetings. Trust me, you'll want to hold another one now. I suggest you read the next letter first and then move on to your specific rooms. Now get to the dining room, you don't have much time before the next thing takes effect.

The Betrayed

None of them could figure out what that meant, but headed to the dining room to see if they could figure out what was going on. Carlisle read the next one.

Thank you for following my directions. Now first things first. I've also taken the liberty of freezing all of your bank accounts, when I say all I mean all including the ones in the U.S., Canada, France, Switzerland, the Cayman Islands, Germany, and Bermuda. You will each be given an allowance of $100 per week. If you don't believe me, then call Mr. Jenks. In fact he's waiting for your call. Of course he's under the impression that it's a test and he's terrified for his and his families lives if he doesn't follow my directions to a tee. He's under the impression that Jasper was the one who told him to freeze all accounts in the first place. Fear works wonders on humans and vampires, doesn't it Major? I would suggest you call him to see whether or not I'm bluffing before you continue reading.

Jasper pulled out his cellphone and called Jenks. He answered on the first ring and sounded scared to death, "I've been expecting your call. It's done. All accounts have been frozen and I've taken care of the other matters as well, no need to carry out your threat."

"What other matters?" Jasper asked curiously practically growling at him.

"Exactly as you instructed, I promise. You told me to remind you to read the rest of the letter. I don't know what that means, but I did it. Thank you for doing business with us." Jenks said sounding like he was about to have a full-blown panic attack and then hung up without giving Jasper a chance to respond. Jasper was surprised because Jenks had never hung up on him before. They then went back to the letter.

Wasn't that fun? Did the fear in his voice bring back memories Major Whitlock? Now I want to let you know I know everything about all of you from the time you were born until the time you came back from hunting today. Underneath the centerpiece is a list for each person. It contains everything you've ever done in your life including every class you've ever taken, every place you've ever moved, Carlisle's time with the Volturi, Jasper's time with Maria, Alice's time between being changed and finding Jasper, every place you've ever honeymooned, Edward's 'rebellious years,' and much more.

Now the next task at hand is to give your bosses and school your two weeks notice. I have a new house and location set up for you. If you're not moved in and attending the new school by November 1st, your house will be foreclosed and no longer yours. You will find yourselves with criminal records and the good Dr. will find himself facing multiple malpractice suits. And that is only the beginning.

A couple of things to note: two couples in the same adoptive families makes you even more of a gossip item than you were already, humans find it terribly disturbing even if you aren't blood related. Not speaking to anybody besides each other, getting perfect grades, and not eating your school lunches makes you look suspicious because believe me humans do take notice. They are not just brainless cattle like some of you seem to think. You think yourselves such humanitarians and yet you throw away perfectly good food and look down upon the less fortunate.

This is how it's gonna go at the new place, which directions and everything else you need to know is listed on the next page. Carlisle, you are gonna say you are twenty-seven. You will pretending to have just gotten out of residency. You will work at the free clinic and make minimum wage. Esme, you will also be twenty-seven, you married five years ago. Emmett, Edward, and Alice came to live with you after their parents died three years ago. Last year Carlisle's sister died leaving him to take care of Rosalie and Jasper.

They're under the impression that Emmett and Edward are on community service because Emmett is the one most likely to get into trouble and will get a kick out of doing community service and Edward just needs to be taken down a few pegs. Just because you can read minds doesn't make you better than everybody.

Emmett and Edward are expected to pick up trash on the side of the highway from 5 – 8 p.m. after school for six months. If they don't, then they will automatically get sent to a juvenile detention center until they turn 18, which will be a few years since Edward will be starting as a freshman and Emmett as a sophomore. Alice will also be a freshman.

Rosalie, your biggest desire is to be a mother and yet your attitude toward everyone because of your 'condition' is horrendous and you fail to realize you could 'mother' those less fortunate than yourself. You think you'll be a great mother? Prove it. You will work Monday through Friday from 4 – 10 p.m. and Saturdays from 8 a.m. - 5 p.m. and Sundays from 8 a.m. - 8 p.m. at Jason's Garage.

Emmett will be there with her Monday through Friday except on Thursdays when he does community service. On Saturdays and Sundays Emmett will work next door to Jason's Garage at Sandy's Pub as a busboy for the same hours as Rosalie is at her job. Edward will shadow Lt. Crenshaw everyday except Thursdays and on the weekends he will teach piano lessons for free to those less fortunate. Esme will work Monday through Friday at the Soup Kitchen while Carlisle's at work and the kids are at school, and on the weekends will work at the Battered Women's Shelter. Alice will work Monday through Friday from 5 p.m. - 10 p.m. at the local goodwill and the local boutique on the weekends.

Jasper will work Monday through Friday from 5 p.m. - 10 p.m. at the Center For Troubled Youth. They're under the impression that Jasper used to be in a gang before his parents were killed. He got out afterward to fully concentrate on helping Rosalie along with himself through their grief. There are a lot of gang members and former gang members that were court ordered to be there. Be forewarned that many of them will be different ethnicities and some of them are particularly anti-white people. On the weekends he will teach self-defense at the Battered Women's Shelter in the morning; his empathy will go a long way with helping them get through this plus it will make them feel less helpless once they know how to defend themselves at least a little and he'll tutor the struggling kids at the Learning Center in the afternoons. Before you even think it, he'll be fine with all those people because he'll be dealing with his own thirst instead of his thirst plus all of yours.

You will all hunt every Saturday when you're done with work. This is none negotiable. You can hunt more if needed, but no less; no trying to test your control and resolve at the risk of school children. The house you will live in will be close to the Wasabi Forest. It has your favorites such as bears for Emmett, mountain lions for Edward, panthers for Jasper, lynx for Esme, bobcats for Carlisle, and moose for Rosalie. There are also deer, wolves, foxes, mongoose, etc.

Another requirement is that you will all need to drink human blood at least once a month. Before you freak out, you can just use donated blood that Carlisle will probably keep in is freezer. Carlisle, I know you have never tasted human blood and it's very much against your beliefs even if it is donated so you get a free pass to only drink animal blood. For the rest of you though, it's an absolute necessity especially for those of you with gifts. You'll be amazed at how much better you'll be able to control your bloodlust even while in school. Your eyes won't change to red from just one bag, you'd need at least four for that to happen.

I will know whether you have drunk human blood or just ignored my warning. There will be consequences for everything you refuse to do. Carlisle and Esme are supposed to be coven leaders and parental figures, but when Alice and Edward, ever eternal teenagers, say jump, they ask how high without hesitation. You show favoritism to. Since you obviously can't be responsible adults, I will be taking that position from you. You will all have jobs, allowances, and chores.

A list of chores will be forwarded to your computers each day that you should check once you get home from work. These will be completed each day without fail or you will be punished. You might think I don't have the ability to do all of these things without you figuring out who I am. This is simply not true. As you will have noticed, there is no scent on these letters or in your house. I will fulfill my threats and promises and nothing I have done or will do is the least bit traceable.

There are many more things you will learn, but not until you are at the new place. I suggest you each go to your varying favorite places in the house to see the presents I've left for you. Then come together and get ready to move.

The Betrayed

They decided to first look at the sheets printed of their lives. They were surprised that it was exactly as the mystery person had said. There wasn't a single detail unknown and that unnerved each vampire to their very cores. They decided to go to their rooms to see what on Earth was done to them.

Alice screamed when she found her present, Jasper accidentally projected his surprise and shock, Rosalie started throwing things, Emmett started breaking things, Edward started brooding, Esme started crying, and Carlisle sat on his chair in his study with his head in his hands. They each decided to see what happened to everyone else.

In Carlisle's study instead of his medical textbooks, magazines, and first edition books were books for women on how to deal with their periods, obscene comic books, and porno magazines. In Esme's room her designs were neatly replicated with crayon and then splashed with random colors of paint. In Alice's room instead of her designer clothes filling her closet, it was clothes filled with Disney characters from the kids section at Wal-Mart. They were all in her size since she was so thin and tiny. Jasper's study was turned from a Confederate themed room into a Union themed room. The Confederate flag was switched with a Union one, the books were changed from intermediate Civil War books to books on how superior the North was to the South and that they were just lower class citizens because of it. Emmett's TV was painted bright pink and his shooting he-man games were replaced with games that featured Barbie and Hello Kitty. Rosalie's fashion magazines were switched with books on how to be a proper lady, her clothes were replaced with ones that had colors that clashed with her skin tone making her look washed out and pasty along with being two sizes bigger than she was used to so instead of form fitting she looked frumpy. Edward's CD collection of classical music was changed to rap and screamo music and his grand piano was replaced with a toy keyboard that was for three year olds. They all gathered back into the living room and noticed a new envelope that wasn't there before.

It said:

Dear Cullen Family:

I sincerely hope you enjoyed my gifts. Do not fret my dears, your possessions were neither destroyed nor sold merely put into storage in top condition until I decide you deserve to have them back, meaning you have to earn it. One last thing, at this new place you will no longer be known as Cullen's. Your new last name for the next few years is McCullock. That's McCarty, Cullen, and Whitlock put together; all of the male coven members human last names. You can choose to go back to Cullen or figure out something made of the female coven members humans last names or even keep McCullock afterward; however, you will need to stay in the location I've chosen for you for at least the next four years. Better get packing McCullock's.

The Betrayed

They were all sitting around the dining room table debating the pros and cons of moving and following the directions they were given. After going around in circles for what seemed like hours not seeming to get any closer to a concrete decision when there was a knock on the door. Jasper felt anger, betrayal, possessiveness, protectiveness, and love coming from the person behind the door. Edward said he couldn't read the thoughts of whoever was out there and none of them could smell a scent. They nervously opened the door not knowing what to expect. "Peter?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Evening Cullen's or should I say McCullock's." Peter answered with a grin. His face turned serious as he said, "May I come in? We need to talk."

_A/N: Read and Review._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and alert subscriptions. They make me very happy._

3rd Person POV

The Cullen's led Peter to the dining room table. He cut right to the chase, "You need to move into the home set up for you by The Betrayed."

"Why should we? What have we ever done to deserve being exiled?" Rosalie said haughtily.

"Well you pissed somebody off enough to go through all of this trouble for you. Also, if you don't, there will be dire consequences. The sheets that seem to have your whole life on them will be sent to the Volturi if you don't comply. The Volturi will then come find you to see whether Bella's been changed as per agreement and Aro will not be happy when he learns you left her with knowledge of our kind again. He will set out to remedy that situation by wiping out the entire town of Forks along with your family. It's just the kind of leverage Cauis needs to sway Aro into thinking you take advantage of their friendship because you don't think you have to follow the rules everyone else has to. He will not be pleased."

"What can we do, Peter? Do we fight?" Carlisle asked.

"No. If you move, then the evidence won't be sent out unless you do something else to piss of The Betrayed. You can fight if you want, but you won't win, and if somehow you do, are you gonna be in charge of the Vampire World? I didn't think so."

"We should go to Forks and get rid of the human that destroyed our lives once and for all. If she's had her kids, then Esme and I can be their mothers. She didn't deserve to live, let alone have something I've always wanted but can never have." Rosalie said spitefully.

Peter growled in response so loudly and dangerously that the entire house shook. Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, but Peter beat her to it saying, "Can it, Barbie." Once he got himself under control he asked, "Who agrees that you should go to Forks and kill 'the human.'"

Alice said, "I'm pretty sure she's already dead. Whenever I look for her future all I see is black. I don't think it will be necessary. The same goes for when I look for Charlie and Eric."

"What if they're hanging out with the wolves? I don't think we should discount that as a possibility." Jasper stated.

"Let's put it to a vote," Carlisle said, always the democratic leader, "all in favor... all opposed? Looks like Jasper's the deciding vote. What do you say Jasper?"

"Jasper, before you vote come outside with me. I've got something I need to tell you and something I need to show you." Peter said urgently.

"I'll come with you in a minute, Pete. I already know my answer. It's not fair of us to keep waltzing in and out of her life like her opinions and life doesn't matter. I say no. Let's try this new place, who knows maybe we'll like it, but I think we should leave Bella alone unless necessary. There's no reason to disrupt her life again without just cause." Jasper said.

"Without just cause? Are you forgetting we had to move twice prematurely because of that trollop, not to mention having to work with those smelly mutts while fighting an army? Everybody would be better off if we just ended her pathetic existence once and for all." Rosalie all but screamed.

"Do you really think you'd be a better mother figure to her children when you want to kill someone for no other reason than you're a jealous harpy?" Peter asked angrily.

"I'm not jealous." Rosalie stated petulantly.

"Right." Peter said sarcastically. "If you want, why don't you go see the place The Betrayed set up for you, visit the town and the places set up for you to work and go to school, then decide whether or not you want to go through with it. They went to a lot of trouble setting all this up, not to mention you're not gonna have any money to go someplace else."

"That's a good idea. Let's go this weekend and see what we see." Carlisle said. They all agreed and then Peter and Jasper made their way outside.

"What's this all about, Pete?" Jasper asked shooting curiosity his way.

"I visited my human house a couple of weeks ago. I ran into Maria and about 15 newborns. None of them made it past me. Maria's dead, you no longer have to look over your shoulder for her. I took this as proof." he said and threw the baggy that contained the bracelet at Jasper. He opened it and smelled Maria's scent. He took out the bracelet and examined it closely. He let loose a wave of shock that was so strong that everyone could feel it within a 30 mile radius. The Cullen's all came out to see what was going on. They saw Peter on one side of the yard in a submissive position and Jasper on his knees on the other looking at the bracelet in his hands with wide eyes.

Alice carefully went over to Jasper and cautiously put her hand on his shoulder, "What's going on, Jazzy?" she asked trying to mask her jealousy with concern.

"This was Maria's. She never took it off in over a hundred years. The only way for Peter to have gotten it is if he really did kill her. It's over, it's finally over." he said laughing joyously. He stood up quickly and picked up Alice spinning her around, "Ali, we don't have to worry about my past anymore." He put her down and spun around to face Peter who was still standing in a submissive position. He threw his arms around Peter and gave him a 'man' hug. "Thank you, brother."

"No problem. Let me know what you decide to do after you visit the place, okay? Here's my new number. By the way, I go by Peter Weston now. Peter Whitlock no longer exists." and then he was gone leaving a very stunned Jasper especially since he had been using the name Whitlock for the last century and a half.

The Cullen's took time off and traveled to the place that had been set up for them. It was huge, but still somehow seemed to have a modest feel to it. They found a note on the front door once again with no scent on it. It read:

Dear McCullock's,

Thank you for at least checking out the house. The kitchen has a working refrigerator that's filled with human blood. Don't worry, it was donated blood that was bought and paid for, no stealing involved. There are also thermoses that the 'children' will be able to take to work and school as sack lunches, just tell them it's tomato soup. That way you can eat with the rest of the kids and not have to waste food.

You want to not draw attention to yourselves, then quit with the flashy cars and clothes. I've put name tags on each room so you know which was set up for whom. Your closets are filled with clothing that is stylish yet wasn't equivalent of a small fortune. I know you like to drive fast and love your flashy cars, but in the garage are cars that will easily blend in with this town. I've also put names on each vehicle. I've tweaked with the engines in each one so they will easily go at least 300 mph. I've included a sheet of instructions for Rosalie in case she wants to make the cars go even faster.

Lastly there is no TV because I've made your lives so busy you wouldn't have time to watch anyway. If you want one, then you'll have to save your allowance. Now enjoy. I believe you'll find everything to your liking.

The Betrayed

They went inside and gasped in surprise. The inside was amazing. It was simple and kind of understated, but very tasteful in a way that made everything come together beautifully and didn't need anything added. Emmett sat on the couch and practically sighed in bliss. "Rosie, you've got to try this. It's the most comfy thing I've ever sat on, even for me. Rosalie rolled her eyes but sat down next to him anyway. She gasped in surprise and then noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table. It said:

Dear McCullock's,

The furniture is specifically designed to suit a vampire's comfort. I know that typically doesn't matter the type of surface as it all feels the same to vampires. I designed and created it with that in mind, even vampires want comfort. If it's a hit with you, I think I might start selling them to the vampire world. You are my test vampires. I have my ways of knowing whether you like it or not. Now go check out your rooms.

The Betrayed

They each traipsed upstairs and went in their designated rooms. They were each their favorite colors filled with their favorite things. There was one door that didn't have a name on it at all, only a sign that said 'Do Not Enter.' Of course each of the Cullen's tried to open the door due to their curiosity to no avail. Every time they attempted it, they got a shock, which surprised them since usually not a problem for them. They soon gave up and went back to their own rooms.

Rosalie went out to the garage to see the cars. They all, except for Carlisle and Esme's looked like clunkers, good for a human teenagers first car. She got in her cherry red 1986 Corsica and found the keys which she put in the ignition. She turned it on without putting up the garage door since she didn't have to worry about carbon dioxide poisoning.

The engine purred to life hardly making a sound. She noticed the dashboard with specially designed and the speedometer went to 500mph. She opened the garage door deciding to take it for a test drive. She couldn't believe how good it drove. Whoever fixed it up did an amazing job. She went to the daycare center to see what to looked like. It was a brick building with two stories. She didn't want to step inside just yet, so she drove over to Jason's Garage. It looked like a car paradise and Rosalie almost couldn't wait to get started. As long as the guys weren't creeps, she might actually enjoy it here. She drove back to the house driving as fast as it could go being surprised that it actually went as fast as it said it would in the letter.

When she get back she examined each person's car and found that they fit each of their personalities pretty well. It was a little creepy that someone could know them so intimately. She had no idea who it could possibly be. It obviously wasn't the Volturi since Peter said that they would send evidence to them.

They all went back to their respective school and jobs and gave their two week notice. They also called the school and jobs in the new place and told them when they'd move and when they'd start.

"Mr. Cullen, could you stay after class please?"

"Of course, Mr. Bryce." After which Mr. Bryce went back to teaching focusing only on his lesson so Edward had no idea what he wanted to talk to him about.

After class the students filed out leaving Mr. Bryce and Edward as the last ones. The next place he needed to go was lunch so he didn't have to worry about getting a tardy slip. Once he was sure they were alone Mr. Bryce started, "Mr. Cullen, while I'm flattered at the attention, I must tell you that I'm deeply in love and devoted to my wife. Even if I wasn't, there isn't plausible way for this to work out. Our relationship needs to be strictly student teacher, so that means the letters, phone calls, poetry, and songs have to be stopped. I understand having a crush on a teacher and gaining courage since you're moving, but my wife is getting distinctly uncomfortable with the amounts of flowers being sent to my house."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bryce, but I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"So you don't recall writing this?" he asked handing Edward a piece of paper that was written in his own handwriting. It said:

My dearest Mr. Bryce,

Since we're moving I've gotten the courage to tell you that I'm deeply attracted to you. I love how you get so passionate about the subject you teach, I love the sound of your voice, I feel like I'm being serenaded every time you speak. The students here are so unfathomably immature that I couldn't even possibly conceive the idea of trying to start a relationship with one of them, but you're mature beyond your years. Every time you brush your fingers through your hair in frustration, I wish it was me that was doing it. I have no disillusions that you're perfect, but even your flaws draw me in. I've not come out of the closet yet, as it were, but I'd be willing to shout it from the rooftops if you'd but give me a chance.

Humbly yours,

Edward Cullen

Edward was shocked. It would be exactly how it was written if he had written it himself if he were so inclined. He looked at Mr. Bryce once again, "What else have you gotten claiming to be from me?" his face was a mask of calm, but on the inside he was about two millimeters from exploding in rage.

Mr. Bryce looked confused, but answered anyways, "I've gotten several love letters, 54 different flower arrangements, 96 love poems, and several little notes saying things like 'thinking of you' or 'give me a chance.' Every single one of them is signed Edward Cullen in your handwriting. So please, let's be adult about this. All of these things need to stop." PLEASE he added desperately in his head not knowing that Edward would hear him.

"Yes, Mr. Bryce." Edward said.

"Alright, go eat lunch."

Edward went to the lunch room where his siblings could hardly keep themselves upright because they were laughing so hard.

_A/N: What did you think of the second part of Edward's punishment? Stay tuned for the rest of the families as well. We'll also be seeing more of the pack in later chapters. As always read and review._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters._

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows._

_A/N2: Sorry for taking so long, but I've written probably seven completely different versions of this chapter. I'm using a little from each version so I apologize if it's a little choppy. Tell me what you think._

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Guys, this is Melissa. Melissa this is everyone." said a cheerleader at the popular table.

"Like hi. I'm like so glad to be here. It's only for one day for this like totally bizarre exchange program. Like OMG, is that Rosalie Hale? She looks so good."

"What are you talking about? She was totally hot at the beginning of the school, before the Cullen girls went psycho and completely changed styles." said one of the jocks.

"The Cullen's used to go to my school. From what I can tell Rosalie has to have lost at least forty pounds if not more. I use to be like totally bff's with them all before they all screwed me over and then moved." Melissa responded.

"What happened?" they all wanted to know.

"I was like totally in love with Jasper Hale and we were dating for two years. I was cheer captain, of course, and Jasper was like the totally hot basketball captain. I went to meet him at the car so we could celebrate our two year anniversary, but I found him and Alice Cullen inside it with their tongues down each other's throats. So I knocked on the window and when they finally noticed me I said, 'obviously this means we're totally not dating anymore.' He actually tried to convince me that he had asked Alice for advice on how to make out all hot and heavy with me and they decided they only way to know for sure was to practice on each other until they got it right. I was like 'I may be a totally hot cheer captain, have blond hair, and talk like a valley girl, but I'm not a ditsy airhead who would believe the crap that just flew from your mouth.' Alice actually smirked and said 'Could have fooled me.' Well I couldn't take it anymore and attacked her.

Emmett was actually the one to pull me off of her. Then I turned and tried to attack Jasper, but Emmett and my best friend Mercedes, who he was dating at the time wouldn't let me." She said pouting.

"Emmett dated somebody besides Rosalie? I don't believe it." one of the others at the table scoffed.

"He's dating her?" she said sounding surprised, "losing all that weight must have helped. He wouldn't give her the time of day at my school. She was always looking at Emmett like a lost puppy and sneered at Mercedes like she was beneath her even though she was the one who could land Emmett. In fact Mercedes had their son two Decembers ago. She named him Dale Michael. Dale is Emmett's middle name. She's still in love with the douche-bag and wanted to still be connected to him in a way. She was also hoping that it would entice him to come back and help her raise their son, but obviously that didn't happen.

They're being punished for not being responsible, taking responsibility for their actions by their parents. They're not allowed to talk to anybody but their family unless it involves school, not allowed to join any extra curricular activities, or get in trouble whatsoever. I heard Rosalie was gonna be sent to Fat Camp, apparently it worked.

Anyway what are your cheerleading routines and practices like and in return I'll tell you about ours." she said staying away from the subject of the Cullen's for the rest of the lunch hour.

The Cullen's were shocked to hear these claims especially since she sounded sincere. They all thought through their vast vampire memories to see if she had been at one of their schools, but none of them could remember her and since vampires have perfect memories they'd obviously never met her before. According to Edward, she'd thought the occasions she'd said and Jasper said her emotions were honest and sincere so they couldn't quite figure it out.

All of them except for Rosalie wanted to see what Rosalie apparently looked like 30 – 50 lbs heavier. Edward promised to draw a picture of it to show them when Rosalie wasn't looking. She would have pitched a serious fit if she'd have known.

The Cullen's were hoping that she'd be in one of their afternoon classes so they could demand an explanation, but they didn't see her anywhere. Apparently she'd talked the cheerleaders into practicing someplace else so they didn't find her after school either. The Cullen kids headed home disturbed and upset to say the least.

Once they got home they wanted a family meeting to decide what to do about this new development. Carlisle came in carrying a DVD that he'd found left for him in his mailbox at the hospital. Attached to it was a post it note that said to watch with the family. He was quite curious as to what was on it.

They put it on and gathered around the TV. "Hi Cullen's. Long time no see. When I saw you today it looked like you totally didn't know who I am. I'm sooo not crazy. I even have pictures of when we were all together. Here's me and Jasper at prom the first year we were dating, here's me with the family, here's me and Jasper at the championship basketball game. It was great. We won 56 – 2.

Anyway, I just wanted to say hi. Also BTW Alice, those shoes were so yesterday, and you look like a ten year old who got into her mom's makeup. My how the mighty fashion diva has fallen. Oh, also the person whose helping me to record this because I'm like totally not a techno-geek, said there's a note for you all at the bottom of the envelope. Okay that's it. Bye." and the screen went blank.

They looked at the bottom of the envelope that the DVD came in and sure enough there was a note. It said:

_Cullen's:_

_Aren't photo-shop and implanted memories the best thing ever? Luckily you only have to deal with the fallout of her visit for your final week of school. The people who have to deal with your family and the things that entails have to deal with the after effects much longer. My little stunt might be juvenile, but it worked to take you down a few pegs. Remember humans are friends, not food. You'll be hearing from me again after you've moved in._

_- The Betrayed_

_(A/N: Humans are friends not food is a quote slightly changed from Sharktales which was 'Fish are friends, not food.)_

**Meanwhile in La Push**

_A/N: I talked it over with my best friend on what Bella should do to get back at the pack because I was kind of at a loss. She thought Bella infesting them with fleas would be poetic justice. I took her advice and added my own twist to it. Tell me what you think._

Most of the pack were thinking about stopping phasing since there had been little to no vampire activity for a long while. Every once in a while there'd be a vamp that as soon as they saw them would murmur, 'it's true' before turning tail and running never to be seen again, at least not yet.

They had just come back from patrol and were heading to Sam's for dinner when they noticed a bunch of packages on the front stoop. They picked them up and brought them in, not really thinking anything of it, just figuring that the girls had ordered something online.

They noticed an envelope on the biggest package and Sam began to read. As he read, he became paler and paler until he looked like he could almost pass out. He collapsed in is seat. The others all looked at each other in confusion. Jacob snatched up the paper and read it aloud for all to hear.

It read:

_Dear La Push Pack:_

_Yes, I know about you, but you will not be able to find out who I am as I am able to mask my scent. I know many things about the people of La Push and Forks. I think you all need some clarification onto what being a 'Protector' actually means. Yes, you protect the tribe from vampires, but there's more to it than that otherwise you'd automatically stop phasing once the threat was gone. _

_You're job is not only to protect your people, but also to better your tribe. You need to be examples for your tribe. They're under the impression that you're part of a gang or a cult. This in turn hurts your kids because the other kids aren't allowed to be friends with them because your supposed bad influence would trickle down into your children. Have you ever wondered why your kids never invite other children over or ask to go over to their houses only with each other?_

_Just so you know that I know all about you:_

_Sam Uley – current alpha, 1__st__ to phase, red is favorite color, 6'9", black wolf_

_Emily Uley – Sam's imprint and wife, pink is favorite color, 5'4"_

_children: Macy, Casey, and Lacy_

_Paul Lahote – current beta, 2__nd__ to phase, green is favorite color, 6'6", silver wolf_

_Rachel Lahote – Paul's imprint and wife, purple is favorite color, 5'7"_

_children: Sarah, and Levi_

_Jared Cameron: current gamma, 3__rd__ to phase, orange is favorite color, 6'5", light brown wolf_

_Kim Cameron: Jared's imprint and wife, fuchsia is favorite color, 5'1"_

_children: J.J._

_Embry Call: 4__th__ to phase, neon yellow is favorite color, 6'1", multicolored wolf_

_Jacob Black: 5__th__ to phase, rightful alpha, future chief of the tribe, blue is favorite color, 6'8", russet wolf_

_Jessica Black: Jacob's imprint and wife, hot pink is favorite color, 5'4"_

_children: William, Marie, Sadie, Christine, Tommy, Timothy, and Trinity_

_Quil Ateara Junior: 6__th__ to phase, gray is favorite color, 6'1", dark brown wolf_

_Claire Young – Quil's imprint, pink is favorite color, 4'9", still a child_

_Leah Clearwater: 7__th__ to phase, 1__st__ and only female shape-shifter so far, no favorite color, 6'0", light gray wolf_

_Seth Clearwater: 8__th__ to phase, white is favorite color, 6'3", sandy colored wolf_

_Collin Fuller: 9__th__ to phase, blue is favorite color, 6'1", brown wolf_

_Brady Fuller: 10__th__ to phase, green is favorite color, 6'1", brown wolf_

_So are you convinced yet? Still not? You run temperatures of 108.9, can run very quickly, heal from deadly injuries in a matter of days, etc. How about now? Then I'd suggest you open the largest package first._

_- The Betrayed_

The pack was amazed that this person seemed to know so much about them and their wolves. They were curious about whether the things they said about their children were true and thought that they would bring it up with their children later. They talked it over and decided to open the largest package first. There was a note on the top of that one as well.

_This is just in case you want to allow your children and imprints wolf rides safely. They have name tags, see if you can find out whose belongs to who, but if you can't figure it out, or don't want to take the time to guess, the answers are on the back of this piece of paper._

_- The Betrayed_

They opened it up to find collars, leashes, harnesses, and saddles. Jacob went ahead and flipped the page over to see which would belong to who.

_Sam's – name on collar - Top Dog_

_Paul's – name on collar – Grumpy_

_Jared's – name on collar – Sunshine_

_Embry's – name on collar – Shy 1_

_Jacob's – name on collar – Baby Alpha_

_Quil's – name on collar – 007_

_Leah's – name on collar – Alpha Female_

_Seth's – name on collar – Puppy_

_Collin's – name on collar – Thing One_

_Brady's – name on collar – Thing Two_

_(A/N: These are the names they've been called in various fanfictions I've read, but I don't remember which ones.)_

_Move on to the next package._

_- The Betrayed_

They did as suggested and found another note. This was put on top of detailed blueprints, a bill of sales receipt, a detailed planner, building permit, and a bank statement along with the password to access it.

_I have purchased this plot of land located on the map I have enclosed. I have also enclosed these things to help you. This will be one way to better your community. Your tribe is full of shut-ins and elderly. They are forgotten and rarely visited unless they are on the Tribal Council. This building is going to be for them._

_The blueprints are the ones I want you to build. I have a tentative schedule for if only shifters are involved in building and a different one for if you choose to use regular humans from your tribe as well. The bill of sales is to prove it's bought, the building permit so you can build it, the bank statement and password are for the materials you're going to need to purchase as well as for your salaries in building it._

_I would like it if you can manage to start building it within the next month. This will show the people of the tribe that you're not all bad as well as helping your tribe. Go to the next package._

_- The Betrayed_

They moved onto the last package. It held antiseptic wipes, matches, band-aids, etc. which completely confused them. They read the last note:

_Dear Pack:_

_You don't like being thought of as in a gang or a cult, but at the same time you think you're above everybody because you're shape-shifters. I've decided to take you down a peg or two. Each of these packages were infested with something I cooked up with my biochemical engineering. It has entered through you're bloodstream. It will take about a month to evolve into the shape of a flea. Once it gets a taste of shape-shifter blood, that's the only blood it will want to feast on. Don't worry, your children are safe, I made it desire certain DNA and that particular strain was not passed down to your children._

_Once the flea reaches full maturity, you can take it off. This will be when they reach about nine cm in diameter. They don't contain venom, however; they can't die unless they are torn apart and set on fire. If they are torn apart and not set on fire, they are able to put themselves back together. That along with drinking blood led me to call them 'Vampire Fleas.' Good luck, have fun, and may the force be with you._

_- The Betrayed_

_(A/N: 'Good luck, have fun, and may the force be with you' is what my 8__th__ grade math teacher use to tell us right before he gave us big tests.)_

**Back to Bella and Peter**

_A/N: - means time skip_

Bella's POV

Part of me felt petty and childish for doing that to the pack and the Cullen's, but other parts of me feel vindicated and justified in doing what I did. They're only going to be uncomfortable with their lives for a month before it went back to normal while I'm dealing with this for the rest of my human life at least.

Peter's been great. He's always patient with me, never pushes me too far or too fast. If anything, he's going slower than I'd like, but I don't blame him for being cautious with me. He thought my revenge was terrific and was rolling on the floor laughing when I told him everything it entailed. He told me it was commendable that I'm also trying to make their lives meaningful and worthwhile helping people.

Peter and I are cross-roading. My eventual goal is to be 'The Protector' for every innocent in the U.S. and then the World. I know that's a rather dramatic goal, but it's something I feel very strongly about. Peter's helping me. He loves fighting and it makes him happy that this time it's for a good cause and except for the newborns and Maria hasn't had to kill once. It gives him a clear conscience afterward as well. I never thought I'd be so glad to make another person happy again. I thought I'd lost my heart along with my family. I'm happy to say that's not the case.

I've seen him watching me sometimes when he thinks I'm not paying attention or asleep with this weird look, I haven't been able to figure it out. It's like longing mixed with defeat. I have no idea what to make of it. I'm starting to become a little afraid of him leaving me so I try not to be clingy like I seem to want to. I refuse to be weak. I've had enough pain to last a lifetime. I have a high tolerance for pain so of I'm rejected or left by my mate, then I can probably deal with it. It would be just another thing to add to list of being a freak.

- Peter's starting to put distance between us. Every time he does, it's like a punch in the gut. I don't know what to do, so I throw myself into working on my goal. On the plus side, I now have five states covered. I've found once I've declared a certain state, then my vampire radar thingy will include it on the grid. It's also starting to develop more. The dots of the vampires I trust are orange, the one's I haven't met yet, but show up on my grid are yellow, the repeat offenders are purple, my mate is blue, and the ones I've me, but don't trust are red. I've also found that I can rotate it. All I have to do is say the name of the state I want to see and the grid appears.

I've also been working on biochemical engineering, which is how I came up with 'vampire fleas.' I've also made the furniture for vampires specially and the room at the Cullen's new place that says 'Do Not Enter' and shocks them. Eventually I will open it up for them, but only when when they need punishing. I've found through trial and error with willing participants that if you shock a gifted vampire with 9,000 volts of energy it semi-painfully short circuits their gift for one week. That's seven days, one hundred sixty-eight hours, 10,080 minutes, or 604,800 seconds. Stupid partial vampire brain is constantly converting things automatically without me trying to figure it out. It's annoying sometimes.

It's so strange, I'm in pain almost constantly now. It's like a dull throb. I'm not sure if it's because the venom is trying to take over the rest of my human parts or if it's because Peter doesn't want me anymore. I don't dare say anything, just in case its the latter. I'm down to three hours of sleep a night before I'm fully recharged and ready for a new day. The vamps in the current state must have heard of me or something because it doesn't seem to take long to see things my way.

Peter's POV

Bella is a deviously beautiful mastermind. The things she thought of for revenge were mind blowing. The fact that her revenge in the grand scheme of things is just a little thing and then also helping them better themselves is inconceivable. She's a goddess and doesn't even know it.

I feel kind of bad because I'm distancing myself from her, but I can't help it. If I'm around her too long, then I want to attack her, not trying to hurt her, but rip our clothes off and have my way with her. I may be a vicious killer, but my mamma raised me to be a gentleman to the ladies. I won't pressure her to go further than she's ready to go, but jeez, she'd driving me crazy. She's so sexy and doesn't even know it. She can cook disgusting human food and it's sexy. I don't know if it's because of how she moves when she cooks or just because it's her period. I'll look at her and I'll want to ravage her in a very ungentlemanly way. Then I have to leave because it's getting harder and harder not to act on them.

That's why I can't lie with her the whole time she's sleeping. It's just she's pressed up against me so deliciously. With every part of us touching and some of the sounds she makes while she's sleeping, naturally 'Big Pete' starts reacting and I don't think she's ready to wake up to that surprise.

I'll watch her sometimes because she's just so freaking beautiful and I can hardly believe that she's here with me letting me be a part of her life, but I long to call her mine in every way possible. I want to mark her as mine so the vampire world will have no doubt that she's mine, but I also want to marry her so the humans will have to acknowledge it as well.

I'm afraid, I'll admit it. This big, bad vampire is afraid of a little semi-human female. She's been married already once, I'm not sure if she'd be willing to do it again even if I am her mate. I don't know if she's willing to be marked or let me change her completely into a vampire. Our bond would be so much stronger if she was changed with a majority of my venom.

I think she's noticing my distance because she spends more and more time doing her own thing. I mean she's got so many projects going on I can hardly keep them straight with my vast vampire mind. Then she's also dealing with the pack and the Cullen's, not to mention trying to protect all the innocent humans in the U.S. eventually. I guess it's a good thing she only needs three hours of sleep now. I'm glad she still needs those hours because that way I can rest. She's the human and I can hardly keep up. That's kind of a shot to the ego, but I'm not going to complain. One thing I can say for sure is that life with Bella is never boring.

- I talked Bella into letting vampires on her payroll she trusts pass the word around about the laws of 'The Protector' through the Northern U.S. while we focused on the Southern U.S. because those are the ones we'll have to go to personally since it's still very much the home of the Southern Vampire Wars and no matter how scared of Bella they are, none of them are willing to risk their lives going down there. She liked that idea because it made it so she wasn't spread so thin and made her more focused. I'm gonna help the Cullen's move into their new place and get them settled, and then Bella and I are gonna make our way South.

- Well, it worked. The entire Northern U.S. is under the jurisdiction of 'The Protector.' I thought it would have taken them a lot longer, but the trustworthy vamps were surprisingly very on board with it. The crime rate has dropped a whopping fifty-eight percent already. I bet if we're successful in the South it will drop even more.

- The South is in chaos. Bella suggested we do with the warlords like we did with Maria. Hold up the heads in front of their troops to show they were defeated and then explain their options. The newborns were surprisingly pretty willing to listen. I had to destroy far fewer than I ever would have thought. The reason the South is in chaos is because the warlords that are left have decided to stage a massacre of towns.

Bella worked together to save as many as we could. The warlords worked the newborns up into a frenzy and then let them loose. They were taking turns, but after we'd saved fifteen towns from being destroyed, the warlords set them loose at the same time in twenty-seven separate groups and since there were only two of us...

Bella called the trustworthy vamps and told them the situation which was quickly getting out of control. Half decided to stay and have came to help us. Since they were all in different places, they all arrived at different times.

Once we got about twenty or so, we'd send them to one of the towns to see if they could salvage it while Bella and I waited for the next group. I've never been more thankful for Bella's insistence that all vamps on her payroll knew how to fight. She had pointed out that it would be pointless of them to protect innocents if there was a possibility of them being defeated. I thought that made sense and since I can hardly deny her anything, I trained them all myself. Since they already knew, then I didn't have to waste precious time training them.

When some from one of the towns came back we asked if they needed to rest, and if they didn't then we immediately sent them on to another one. Once the last of them got there, we called a vamp from each town to see how they were doing and if they needed help.

Eventually Bella and I went through and visited all the towns. We were able to save all of the towns except for two. I told Bella it was amazing that there were so few casualties, but she felt as if she failed those two towns. She told me she was determined not to fail again.

I tried to tell her to see the bright side of things, that we saved twenty-five towns. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"Those people who were in those towns deserve to be remembered. How would you feel if one of those people who were mercilessly slaughtered had been Lily and some schmuck said 'yes she's dead, but look how many we've saved?' You'd want to rip their heads off. Those two towns are going to become memorials for the townspeople. We're going to find out the names of everyone who died and contact their next of kin.

Obviously we're gonna have to come up with a reasonable explanation as to how they all died at the same time. We're gonna put pictures of the people who resided there in front of their houses. We're gonna plant flowers and light candles for them. You're gonna help me, or so help me, I'll cut you into pieces and someone else can put you together, but know this, if that's the option that you choose, I'll be gone before you're put together again. Then maybe you can start looking for your 'real' mate because I don't think it's me."

"What are you talking about, not my real mate? Of course you're my real mate. How could you even think that your not?" I asked desperately.

"It must have been the novelty of being with me or something when we first met for you to even think I'm beautiful. You use to tell me that I'm beautiful and that you love me at least once everyday and now you can barely stand to touch me. You're becoming more and more distant everyday so I'm saving you the burden I've obviously become. I'm aware that it's leading you to leave me anyway. It's been seventy-one hours, thirty-two minutes, and forty-nine seconds since you've told me either one.

You know what, forget I even said anything. Go ahead and leave me. I'll find somebody whose willing to help me and if I don't, then I'll do it all myself." She said barely taking a breath to get it all out. I stood there stunned. I knew she was aware of the distance between us, but I didn't think she'd come to that conclusion. I wanted to tell her that of course I loved her and she was beautiful, but I know she'll think I'm saying it just because it's what she wants to hear. I'd been so good about telling her those things everyday, but now it's been almost three days since I've told her and she thinks I'm trying to find a reason to leave her.

I told her that the memorials to the townspeople was a good idea, which it is. I know she's gonna hold on to her humanity well after her change is complete. I went with her and went inside the houses telling her whatever my gift let me know about them. Some of it was important such as the names and how many lived there to trivial things such as what their favorite color and food had been. I don't choose the stuff it sends me. Bella was very thorough and made sure she didn't miss anyone or anything. Since they were all dragged out of their homes before they were drained, we decided to say that they were all at a mandatory town meeting held in their town square and they became dog food for a pack of starving coyotes. Of course we're gonna put it a little more delicately than that.

Both towns looked amazing when we were finished. Bella even went so far as to acknowledge the pets that each family had. She also went through and called all of their next of kin claiming to be somebody from the government. She made arrangements for all the funerals as well. Somebody pretty is going to do the eulogies, her words not mine. I just wish I knew how to fix this vast distance between us. I mean physically we're right next to each other, but emotionally we're miles apart.

I'm gonna have to do something so spectacular that there won't be any doubt in Bella's mind that I love her. A gesture so grand in it's simplicity that it will chase all those negative emotions away. Unfortunately my gift isn't giving me anything to help. I think I have an idea, but I don't know if she'll like it. I'll also have to time it just right so she doesn't think it's in direct result of her yelling at me. It is and it isn't. I've been wanting to do this for awhile now, but didn't know whether or not I should. Her yelling at me has given me the courage to at least try. I can't lose her. I refuse to go down without a fight. This has the potential to cement our relationship and come out stronger than ever or destroy it completely without the possibility of fixing it. Naturally I'm hoping for the former. Now I just need to make a few phone calls.

_A/N: What did you think? Let me know._


End file.
